


Separate Worlds

by Mrs_Monaghan



Series: Pleasing My Readers (prompts) [11]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Domestic Fluff, Fighting, Fluff and Angst, Gallavich Love, M/M, Making Up, Misunderstandings, Mob Boss Mickey, Prostitute Ian, Protective Mickey Milkovich, Rich Mickey, Rich Mickey Milkovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:23:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8674411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: Prompt:not sure if you take prompts (totally fine if you don’t wanna write this I just love your writing sm): basically Mafia/Mob boss Mickey where he doesnt hesitate to shoot someone in the head in his living room if they fuck him over, but he's the sweetest lover ever esp when he meets hooker Ian and takes him home and takes care of him and protects him from any harm (threatens to burn the world down if they ever hurt him) idk lol





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **This work has been translated into _Russian_ by Max_Milka here;** https://ficbook.net/readfic/5822242

Mickey looks at the idiot kneeling in front of him with disgust in his face. “Where is my fucking money? Do not make me ask you again.”

“Mi… Mickey I'm good for it, I swear to you.”

Mickey rubs a hand across his mouth impatiently. “You have been _good for it_ for a week now.” He bends down and punches the idiot across the face. He smirks in satisfaction when he draws blood. Mickey squats down so he get to Bill’s level. “Listen to me, you have until Wednesday,”

“But that’s the day after tomorrow.” Bill cries.

Mickey sucks on his teeth. “Seems to me like you shouldn’t have borrowed money you couldn’t pay back. Huh?” Bill doesn’t reply but instead looks at the floor. “Wednesday, or you can say goodbye to both your fucking limbs.” Bill nods a few times. Mickey gets even closer to the guy’s face. “Get the fuck out of my house.” 

Mickey watches as Bill stumbles a few times in fear before finally getting up and leaving his living room. He turns to one of his men. “Clean this blood off my eight thousand dollar hardwood floor!”

“You got it boss.” 

Mickey leaves his living room and goes into his office. Apart from fucking Bill not paying his dues, everything was up to par. Any money that he had coming in was already here, all debts had been paid. Not like anyone would ever refuse to pay. Not if they knew what was good for them. 

With all his affairs in order he thinks no one would fault him if he decided to have some fun and spend some of his hard earned money. “Shane, get in here.” He tells his bodyguard who is no doubt standing outside his door. 

Shane walks in and straightens up his suit. “Boss.”

“Go get the car ready. We’re going out.”

“Sure thing boss.”

Mickey dismisses him and goes upstairs to shower. He dresses in one of his new dress shirts and applies one of his best smelling deodorants then looks at himself one last time in the mirror and nods satisfied. 

 

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

 

Mickey leaves the club barely tipsy and disappointed. He didn’t find anyone who appeased him enough to take him to a hotel and fuck. He had let some brunette blow him in the bathroom but that was only mediocre at best. He sighs in defeat and Shane leads him to his car. He opens the door for Mickey and he gets in. He thinks maybe he should look for an escort service to be satisfying his needs but he dismisses that idea as quickly as he came up with it. 

Shane starts to drive and Mickey rolls down the window. The breeze feels nice on his face. Shane takes a different route due to construction or some shit and they pass by a street common with prostitutes. His headlights shine directly at two ladies and one guy standing together. 

“Shane slow down.”

“Boss?”

“You fucking heard me.”

The guy is a redhead and Mickey tilts his head as he takes him in. He likes this guy's build, and height, and he looks like he would know exactly what he's doing. He can totally handle Mickey. The two girls and a few others are already walking towards his car. 

“Go get the red head Shane.”

Shane doesn’t need telling twice. He leaves the engine running and Mickey rolls up his window watching through the tinted glass as Shane talks to the redhead. Soon they're walking towards the car and Mickey takes a deep breath before scooting over. Shane opens his door and the redhead gets in.

“Hi-hi.” He greets.

“Hey.” Mickey replies as Shane drives off. 

“How’s,” the guy clears his throat. “Your night?”

“What's your name?” Mickey asks instead.

“Curtis.”

“Your real name.”

“It's-it's Ian.”

That sounds more like it. “Mickey.”

“Nice to meet you Mickey.” Ian replies and Mickey can tell he's nervous.

“Are you always this nervous?”

“Which hotel boss?” Shane asks. 

“Drive home.”

“Are you sure?”

“I know what I just fucking said Shane.” He snaps and turns his attention back to Ian. God, he's beautiful. “So are you?”

Ian looks at his hands. “Not usually, but then again most of my… the people who come to me don’t look…don’t look like you.”

“What do I look like?” Mickey smirks and Ian smiles softly.

Shane drives through the gate and then gets out of the car. He leads the way into the mansion with Mickey and Ian behind him. Ian still looks a little unsure of himself. Mickey should get a drink in him. They walk into the house and Shane makes himself scarce. Mickey starts to walk into the kitchen and notices Ian isn’t following him. He walks back out to find Ian looking around in awe.

“Like I said, most men I've met are not…like you.”

Mickey chuckles and gestures for Ian to follow him. “You drink?”

“Yeah.”

“Good. Let’s take care of your nervousness.”

Ian laughs softly. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“Why would you need to pay for sex? You don’t look like you need to.”

“Why, because I have money?”

“That, and the fact that you look the way you do.”

Mickey pours them both two glasses of jack. “Why are you selling yourself looking like you do?” he asks instead.

“You like to evade.”

“And you ask to many fucking questions.” 

Ian turns to him with a scared look on his face and is clearly about to apologise but when he sees Mickey smiling he visibly relaxes. Mickey hands him his drink. “Thanks.” Ian mumbles.

“Usually, I don’t make a habit of paying for sex but… I saw you and…” he trails off.

Ian looks at him doubtfully. “You saw me with your tinted windows rolled up?”

Mickey rolls his eyes. “I rolled them up when the rest started walking towards the car.

“Oh, okay.” Ian looks down at his glass and Mickey slowly walks towards him. “Drink.” Ian takes a sip. “More.” He drains his glass. “Good.” Mickey pours him another and then leads him towards the living room.

“You live here all by yourself?” 

“Yeah.”

“What do you do?”

“You always make a habit of asking your clients a million fucking questions?”

“No, just you.” Ian takes a sip of his drink and looks at Mickey through the rim. “You intrigue me.” Ian smirks at him looking more confident that he did when they got here. Mickey likes that he's getting comfortable around him. “So what is it that you want from me Mickey?” 

Mickey bites on his bottom lip suggestively. “I've had a terrible night. Think you can make it better?”

Ian raises a suggestive eyebrow and puts his drink down on the coffee table. He moves towards Mickey and gets right in his face. Mickey moves back and Ian just moves with him until Mickey is lying on the couch with his feet on the floor. He trials his hand from Mickey's neck to his stomach and down his waist and starts playing with his waistline.

“What do you want Mickey?” he asks his breath fanning Mickey's face. Mickey breathes in sharply and tries to reach for Ian's lips but he pulls back. “Well, I know what _I_ want. I want you to put your legs on my shoulders as I rim your ass. I bet you are real tight aren’t you?” he removes his hand from his waist and untucks Mickey's shirt then touches his stomach. Mickey can't help but hiss as goose bumps shoot up and down his body. “I want to feel your legs quiver as I massage your nice, tight hole with my lips.” Ian says and kisses Mickey's neck. 

“Warm.

Wet. 

From my spit.”

 _“Fuck._ ” Mickey bites on his lip harder.

“You want to feel my tongue deep inside you, as I hum just so I can send vibrations up your body?” He whispers in Mickey ear and caresses one of his nipples with the other hand that’s not holding the arm of the couch. Mickey is so fucking hard right now he can't think. “I want your thighs to tighten around my head as you run your fingers through my hair right before I get even more…” Ian presses their lips together. “aggressive.”

He undoes Mickey’s belt and unzips his jeans then puts his hand inside, he immediately starts to jerk Mickey off. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Ian's dirty talk is too much and Mickey already feels like he's on the edge of coming. Especially when Ian runs a thumb across the slit of his dick. 

“You will arch your back and grind on my face. Come on Mickey, will you let me taste you?” Ian finishes and claims his lips. He pumps his dick harder and he deepens the kisses drawing loud groans out of Mickey. “Mickey.” Ian whispers and Mickey is gone. He comes on Ian's hand and in his trousers. Ian inhales shakily and gives him a lingering peck.

“Shit.” 

 

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

 

That night Mickey swears he goes to heaven. He comes four fucking times. Not to mention turns out Ian's dirty talk is not just talk. Mickey has never thought about picking up a prostitute before but he has never been happier to have gotten the idea.

Ian not only has a magic tongue, but he has a huge magic dick too and Mickey simply cannot get enough. Suddenly he gets this urgency to keep Ian around. Out of nowhere he realizes he would rather not share Ian. A thought that fascinates him because it's not like Ian is his. Ian works in the streets where men approach him and he… 

Mickey can't think about it. He doesn’t want to picture Ian with anybody else.

It's in the middle of the night that Mickey gets up to go get himself some water and take a leak. When he comes back he stands at the foot of the bed and watches Ian as he sleeps. He wants more. He wants so much more. Tonight cannot be the last time that he sees Ian, it won't be the last time that he fucks Ian. He doesn’t even know what the fuck he's thinking because he doesn’t do relationships. So it's not like he even has a plan here. 

He runs a hand through his hair and wonders what the other man’s reaction would be if Mickey asked him to stay and never leave. Jesus, that sounds creepy as fuck. No, he will start by asking Ian to come back. And then he will know what happens next after that. He crawls back into bed and Ian scoots towards him and wraps an arm around Mickey's waist.

Ian is so sweet and kind and knew exactly what Mickey wanted before he even knew he wanted it. And now he is cuddling with Mickey and he finds he honestly doesn’t mind it. How can he not want to keep him?

 

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

 

“What do you do?” Ian asks as he draws patterns on Mickey's chest with one leg sprawled over Mickey's thighs. 

“I'm an entrepreneur.” 

Ian laughs. “Okay Mr. evasive.” 

Mickey smiles softly as he massages the soft red hair. “Do you really have to go?”

Ian looks up at him with his chin on Mickey's chest. “No, not really but…why would,” he swallows. “Why do you want me to stay? I'm just a hooker who did his job.”

The sudden pain that goes through Mickey's chest hits him by surprise. He pulls away from Ian and sits up swinging his legs off the bed. He thought there had been something between them last night but of course Ian was just _doing his job._ Mickey feels like a fucking idiot and it's been a while since anyone made him feel this way. He's about to get up and get Ian’s money when he feels warm arms wrap around him.

“I'm sorry.” Ian apologizes.

“What the fuck for?”

“I felt it too. I was just… you took me by surprise. No one has ever wanted to keep me around before.”

Mickey turns around in Ian's arms. “Well I do.” He caresses Ian’s cheek. 

Ian nods. “Okay.”

Mickey wants to ask Ian to be his but it seems a little too soon. They should at least have breakfast first. “What do you want for breakfast?”

“Haven’t had bacon and a nice omelette in a while.”

Mickey smiles and pushes Ian back on the bed. “Bacon and eggs it is.” Ian just laughs and nods then accepts the kiss. He cups Mickey's ass and pulls him between his legs.

Mickey could get used to this. He _wants_ to get used to this. He wants Ian and he vows to make him his come rain or high water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks 4 reading!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Ian stays.

Ian stays the entire day and spends the night and on Wednesday they wake up next to each other and Mickey finds he likes the feeling.

Being who he is, doing what he does he never thought a day would come where he would actually find someone. Someone to wake up next to, someone to spend time with when he's not too busy making deals or killing people. 

Mickey is smoking his morning cigarette going through his email when Ian stirs next to him. He doesn't every try to explain the automatic smile that forms on his lips. Ian blinks up at him with bed hair and pink cheeks and Mickey just wants to kiss the living shit out of him.

"Morning Mick."

The last time someone called him that it was a client and Mickey had bashed his face in. But when Ian does it it's cute and sweet and sounds so much better. So Mickey pulls him up and kisses him. Nice and sweet and deep. Fuck, he could kiss this thin soft lips all day everyday. 

"Good morning to you."

"Mmm..." Ian moans. "Haven't smoked in a while. Mind if I have one?"

Mickey reaches for his packet and lights one for him. "So, I know we haven't left this room in thirty six hours but, I got shit to take care of today and you need to go do some shopping."

"Shopping for what?"

"Clothes."

Ian sits up facing Mickey and crosses his legs. He smirks when Mickey's eyes dart to his soft dick. "I have clothes. I could just go and get them."

Mickey nods. "Okay, I'll have one of my guys drive you. Where is your apartment or whatever?"

"I will go on my own, its fine. And umm, it's not mine," he clears his throat. "I'm in between homes...right now."

Mickey knows as a man that pride matters so he refrains from suggesting Ian just go ahead and move in. "So maybe stay here for a while." 

Ian blows out a cloud of smoke to no doubt hide the clear as day blush he's got going on. "I know you like me Mickey, and I like you too...so fucking much." Mickey bites on his inner cheek and waits for the _but_ that sounds a lot like it's gonna be rejection. "But i can't just impose myself on you like this. I feel like i have overstayed my welcome." He finishes with a loud sigh. 

Mickey takes both of Ian's hands. "Look, I'm the one who wants you here, alright? I like having you around. So none of that over staying bullshit." Ian looks at him but doesn't say anything. "Besides, wouldn't you rather be here with me, that with those friends who are probably wondering when you're going to move out?"

"I _am_ running out of friends to bother." He says with a smile. 

"Exactly." Mickey laughs and kisses his forehead."So go get all your shit, and get your fine ass back here."

"Aye aye captain."

"That's what I'm talking about." Mickey whispers before pushing the laptop aside and getting on top of Ian immediately kicking off a make out session.

 

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

 

Mickey is in his office when Shane knocks on the door. "Come in."

"Boss." 

"Shane, unless I have company can you just be walking in? This come in business is exhausting."

Shane frowns at him. "O...kay. He's here."

"Does he have my money?"

Shane shrugs and pulls Bill in roughly throwing him on the floor so he's kneeling in front of Mickey's desk. Mickey opens the buttons of his suit jacket and places his feet on the desk.

"Make my day Bill."

Bill places an envelope on the desk with shaky hands. Shane comes, picks up and counts the money. 

"It's just thirty K boss."

Mickey turns to Bill. It's not like he needs the money but he will loose respect if he let's people like Bill get away with pulling shit like this.He gets up and sits on the edge of his desk.

"You know what happens to people who refuse to cover their end of the deal right?"

Bill swallows loudly. "They dissappear."

"So where's the rest? You think sixty Gs is petty cash?"

Bill shakes his head vehemently. "I thought I had it Mickey, I swear to God. But this deal I had going on didn't pull through and now I'm fucked. I'm a good guy Mickey, you know that. Otherwise I would've ran right?"

"He's got a point boss."

"Shut up Shane, nobody fucking asked you." Shane shrugs. "And, the reason he didn't run is because he knew he wouldn't have gotten very far." He glares at Shane then turns back to Bill. "Ain't that right?"

Bill just looks towards the floor. Mickey puts his feet back on the ground then takes off his jacket. He smirks when Bill starts to sweat. "Jesus, relax. If you pee on my new fucking carpet I will gut you like a fish." He threatens.

"Now, due to reasons that are none of your fucking business, I am in a really nice mood today." Shane smiles at him knowingly. "You know what, fuck off." 

"Yes boss!" Shane leaves without even trying to hide his laughter.

"Fucking idiot." Mickey mutters. "Date seven of the coming month. Sixty thousand dollars, in cash, on my desk or Christmas comes early for the vultures."

"We don't have vultures in..."

"Finish that sentence, I fucking dare you."

Bill immediately shuts his pie hole. 

 

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

 

Mickey is lounging in the living room with a beer as the cook makes lunch for two like Mickey ordered. He wonders where Ian is. He should have been back by now. 

"Boss you are not going to be happy."

Mickey sits up. "What's wrong?"

Shane steps aside and reveals a dirty Ian standing behind him. Ian won't look at him. Mickey walks towards both men cautiously. "What, the fuck is going on?"

It's as he steps closer that he sees.

"Who did this to you?" It must be the way he says it because Ian's head snaps up quickly and he looks at Mickey. He looks even worse. "Who, did this to you?" Mickey repeats, quietly, dangerously. 

Ian looks at him and his eyes start to tear up. Mickey can already picture a dead body. Someone had the guts to punch Ian's beautiful gorgeous face and leave him bruised and bloody. They are already dead in Mickey's eyes.

No one will ever touch Ian and and get away with it. 

"My friend's apartment is near this club and the owner has...hired me a few times. So when I was walking by on my way back to you he wanted... But I couldn't." Mickey takes a minute to relish in the fact that Ian didn't want to fuck anyone else. "So he...you know." He points at his face. "Like the whore I am."

Mickey takes a deep breath. "And what's the name of this club?" He asks calmly as he wipes at Ian's tears.

"Sparta."

"And what's his name?"

"George. Mickey what are you going to do? He's a big guy, you can't just..."

"Shh..." Mickey kisses Ian's bloody lips. "Go get cleaned up, I'll take care of this."

"How?"

"Don't you worry your pretty head about it." He smiles and Ian smiles back. "Go."

Ian nods and heads up stairs albeit reluctantly and he keeps looking back at Mickey and Shane. Mickey waits until he's disappeared before he turns to Shane. 

Shane nods without even waiting for Mickey to speak. "Hurry." 

 

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

 

Mickey walks into the garage with Shane behind him. Two more of his men by the garage door open it for him and he walks inside. He finds this George person tied to a chair with duck tape on his mouth.

"Just like you wanted boss, we didn't touch him."

"Good." Mickey growls.

George has been mumbling since Mickey walked in so he gestures to one of the three men behind him to uncover his mouth. 

"Milkovich! I don't know what you think i did but I swear to God it wasn't me. I would never fuck with you." 

Mickey chuckles and puts on the brass knuckles Shane hands him. "Good to know. Good to know. Now, it's time for you to know you can't fuck with what's mine either." He finishes by punching him across the mouth.

Something crunches loudly and the guy yells out with blood slipping out of his mouth. "Mickey I didn't..." Mickey lands another punch and another and another. 

A normal guy would be passed out by now but this guy is still conscious. He looks up at Mickey and then spits blood on the ground. "Milkovich, please."

Mickey bends and gets right in his face. "If you ever, lay your hands on Ian ever again, **you are done.** " He whispers.

George shakes his head. "I didn't know... I didn't..." Mickey lands another hard strong punch that leaves George unconscious and the guys hold on the chair so he doesn't fall back from the force of the punch. 

He throws his brass knuckles on the floor and turns to his men. He glares at each and every one of them. "No one hurts Ian, no one even looks at him the wrong fucking way." He breathes. "I WILL BURN, THIS ENTIRE WORLD TO THE FUCKING GROUND IF ANYONE EVER GOES NEAR HIM!" They all nod at him. _"Do you understand me?"_

They all speak at the same time concuring one way or another.

"Good. Now get him the fuck out of here."

He leaves the garage and Shane is right behind him trying to get his attention. "What!"

Shane takes a deep breath. "He saw."

"What?"

"I saw him before he ran."

"Fuck." Mickey curses and runs a hand through his hair. 

He runs back into the house and heads upstairs straight into his bedroom. He finds Ian pacing up and down. 

"Ian." He goes to touch him but Ian recoils. Mickey tries not to get too hurt by that reaction. "Ian..."

"Who are you?"

"It's me Ian, I promise. It's still me."

Ian shakes his head. "No, this is not the Mickey I met and spent all this time with I..."

Mickey rubs his forehead and chews on his bottom lip. He had been afraid of this. He didn't want Ian to witness this other side of him. He knew that Ian wouldn't approve and it might make him end what they had before it had barely even started. 

His heart pounds, scared that he is about to loose Ian. "I would never hurt you Ian, you have to believe that."

"l know."

"Wha...what?" Mickey stammers out. 

"I heard you out there." Ian hugs himself. "I've never had anyone care about me like that. Or go to that extreme to protect me."

"So what's the matter?"

"You just... you were different out there, Mick. I couldn't reconcile you to the Mickey I've come to know and care about."

Mickey nods and sits at the edge of the bed. He pats the side on his left and Ian joins him. "That's because... there's you and then there's this other world."

Ian smiles and looks into his eyes. "I was so scared when you were beating George up but..."

"But what?"

"Then you called me yours and..." he shrugs. "I couldn't leave." He whispers, "I like being yours."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. This last two days were better than the last two years combined."

Mickey exhales happily and kisses Ian. He sighs into the kiss when Ian returns in heartily. "I am different when I'm around you. But I like it."

Ian smiles and cups both his cheeks then pecks him. "So me and your job are like... two separate worlds?"

"Exactly."

Ian nods. "But you are careful right? I don't want to loose you when I just got you."

"I'm always careful. But now I'll be extra careful 'cause I got you." They smile at each other and make out again. "Did you hang up your clothes? I cleared a closet for you."

"Not yet. I couldn't relax till I knew what you were going to do to George."

Mickey stands up and walks towards Ian's bag and opens it. "Well then, let's get you settled."

 

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

 

Mickey and Ian are relaxing in Mickey's front yard at a table drinking wine because _you don't take wine? What is wrong with you?_ when Mickey notices Ian is staring at him.

"What?"

"You proclaimed to the entire world that I'm yours," Mickey rolls his eyes. "does this mean you're mine too?"

"Do you want me to be?"

Ian nods. "U-huh."

"Then yes."

Ian raises his glass. "Cheers, to us." Mickey does the same and they knock their glasses together. "Now we are each others."

Mickey shakes his head as he fights a smile. "Your English teacher needs to be fired."

"Mrs. Little was the best."

"Jesus, she married a man with last name _little?_ "

"Hey, I was her favorite."

Mickey scoffs. "At least she had good judgment, I'll give her that."

Ian laughs loudly and freely. And Mickey just watches him with a soft smile. Ian calms down and smiles back at him taking his hand.

Mickey thinks for the rest of his days he just found the source of his happiness. 

 

 

ENDX.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @anon I tried to incorporate ur line. He he hee..
> 
> Hope u enjoyed guys!  
> Bless u 4 reading. Muah!  
> ♡♡♡♡


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because it's Carisa's birthday and all she wanted was an extra chapter. Fluff and Domestic Gallavich as requested.  
> Enjoy people!!!
> 
>  
> 
> **HBD CARISA!**
> 
>  
> 
> oh, almost 4got. undetailed coke stuff and undetailed vomiting. pretty sure undetailed is not a word but you get what i mean.

Mickey, Shane, Marcus, and two of his men are relaxing in the lounge room in front of the huge TV up on the wall. They're like seven bottles of whiskey and vodka on the table and several beers. It's on a slow day and even if it wasn’t, the days of Mickey working overtime are over. Ever since he established his name and people understood he wasn’t a man to be trifled with, Mickey’s never as busy as he used to be. So here they are on a Thursday just hanging out with his four trusted men. They’re the only ones he allows to see him this carefree and off gangster mode. He's not sure the rest have ever even seen him smile.

Ian on the other side is the only one who ever gets to see his soft side. And Shane, his right hand man is aware of this side too. Especially since Ian came along.

“Yo Mickey, look what I got!” Marcus shouts suddenly and everyone turns to look at him. He pulls out a bag of coke and the rest of them cheer.

They all start doing lines but Mickey just sips his beer and looks on. There was a time he was into it, but that was ages ago. In fact he can't even remember the last time he used this stuff. But his guys do look like they're really having fun, and it's _right_ _there_. So what's the harm? He does his first line and idly wonders what Ian is up to. His boyfriend had wanted to get out of the house. Mickey didn’t want him to let leave. But they agreed Ian needed to see something other than Mickey's estate. That conversation had been pretty interesting.

_“I need to go out.”_

_“What the fuck for? What do you need? I'll have Shane arrange for someone to get it for ya.”_

_Ian groaned and threw the pillow he’d been holding in the air. “That’s not… I just wanna go out Mick. You can't just keep me cooped up in here like some caged animal.” Ian stated looking around the massive bedroom. “Granted it's a beautiful home with everything at my disposal but still… I need to get out.”_

_Mickey pursed his lips in thought. “What if it was a really adorable animal like a hamster?”_

_Ian chuckled. “Why would I want to be compared to a mouse?”_

_“It's not a fucking…” Mickey sighed trying to pull off frustration but the tiny smile he had on his face betrayed him. “I just want you to be safe.”_

_“I will be.”_

_“The last time you left you came back with a mangled face.”_

_“a, It wasn’t mangled. b, you took care of that so we’re good.” Ian knelt on the bed and crawled towards where Mickey was standing at the foot of it. “C’mon Mick, I'll just walk around and then I'll be back.” He traced the outline of Mickey's soft dick knowing the brunette didn’t have any underwear. “And when I get back I'll show you just how much I missed ya.”_

_Mickey moaned and shut his eyes. His dick slowly reacted to Ian's light touch. “On one condition.”_

_“I'm listening.” Ian said putting his hand inside Mickey's sweats, receiving a kiss in return._

_“Take one of my men.”_

_Ian threw his head back and paused on his actions to glare at Mickey. “Really? I'm trying to get away and you’re assigning me a fucking bodyguard?”_

_“If you're trying to make a point I can't get it with your fingers wrapped around my dick.” Mickey's voice dropped. “Feel so good.” He moaned fucking himself on the hand holding him. He whined in disapproval when Ian pulled his hand away. “You agreed to be mine. Price you have to pay.” He pulled Ian close by his underwear. “Protection twenty, four, seven.” He finished then pulled Ian in for a kiss._

_Ian didn’t know whether to feel touched, loved, cared for or frustrated. But with Mickey’s tongue in his mouth, he went with the first three. “Fine.” He said pulling back for breath. “But I will take your normal sized one. Eddy. That way we’ll look like two friends taking a walk.”_

_Mickey laughed. “Normal sized one, huh?”_

_“Yeah! The rest of your men are too fucking built Mick. Their muscles have muscles!” Ian exclaimed in awe making Mickey descend into a fit of giggles._

_“What he lacks in body size he more than makes up for in his aim. He's a great shot.”_

_Ian rolled his eyes. “Is that okay with his highness? Can I leave now?”_

_Mickey pushed back a strand of hair from Ian's beautiful face. “Yes, please be safe.”_

_Ian smiled softly due to how gone he was on this dangerous yet sweet, sweet man. “I will.”_

_“So umm…” Mickey cleared his throat. “You wanna maybe finish what you started?” he pointed at his junk making Ian laugh. The red head got off the bed, took down Mickey's sweats and immediately took a knee before taking his boyfriend’s girth into his mouth._

Mickey smiles at the memory from just this morning. God he loved that man. He looked like an adorable puppy 80% of the time but Mickey was so in love with Ian it was crazy. It has only been three weeks now since he picked him up and asked him to stay but that didn’t matter. Mickey was in love and wouldn’t change that for anything. He checked the time to see it was 2:00PM. He hoped Ian and Eddy would be back soon.

He had just finished doing his second line when they all startle from Ian's yell of;

“WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!”

“What?” it's Shane who asks.

Ian ignores the bodyguard his eyes trained on Mickey. “Are you sniffing fucking cocaine?”

“No.” Mickey quickly replies even as he wipes his nose with a sniff.

“You do cocaine? What the fuck Mick?”

Mickey quickly gets up. “I don’t, I swear.” He quickly explains to an angry Ian. “I do it like twice a year tops. I don’t…”

“No more.” Ian says sternly in a tone Mickey has never heard him use before. He didn’t even know Ian was capable of another emotion apart from happiness and cute sweet freckled smiles. “Or we’re done. I'm serious.” he finishes and turns around angrily knocking Eddy out of the way.

Nobody moves until they hear Mickey's bedroom door bang. “Demn.” Marcus says. “Wife’s got you on a tight leash, huh?”

“Whatever, just put that shit away.”

“You got it boss.” Marcus replies and does as told.

Mickey leaves to go upstairs and check on his boyfriend. He finds Ian sited on the edge of the bed sadly while playing with his fingers. He approaches stealthily and sits next to him.

“I'm sorry Ian, I didn’t mean to upset ya.” Mickey starts quietly. “But I promise you I wasn’t lying. I really don’t do that shit. Maybe once in a blue fucking moon.”

“I don’t care.” Ian sniffs. “I don’t want you… cocaine is dangerous.” Ian finally looks at Mickey. “Mick, you could get addicted, it could make you lose your empire, your fucking respect,” he pauses. “ _you could die!”_ Ian insists. There’s so much pain in his eyes Mickey wishes he had never let Ian walk in on that. “I just got you, I don’t want to lose you.”

“I know. I'm sorry. If I knew it meant this much to you, I wouldn’t have even let it into my house.”

Ian goes back to playing with fingers. “In my line of work. Or, what used to be my line of work. I've lost too many friends to that shit. They meet rich clients who introduce them to it and then they get addicted.” He sniffs. “Then when they can't afford it anymore they settle for heroine and bad meth and it's just… I have seen so many die and I can't… I couldn’t…” Mickey sees a tear run down Ian's cheek and he squeezes his hand. “I saw you do that and I...”

“Hey, hey, hey,” Mickey pulls Ian closer to him and cradles his head. “I'm sorry, a’ight?” Ian nods but he's still crying. “I promise you, never again.”

Shit. Mickey didn’t know how deep Ian's concern ran. Now he feels like an asshole for not knowing that’s something that would affect Ian like this.

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

“Good. I kinda need you to stick around.”

“Oh, so this is all about you, huh?” Mickey teases with a smirk holding Ian tighter.

“Of course it is. I don’t want to be all alone when I'm already used to having you around so quit it, a’ight?”

“Alright, I'm done, I promise.”

Ian nods again and pulls away from Mickey's hold so he can look at him. Mickey swallows from the residual tears in Ian's eyes. The red head licks his lips and searches Mickey's face. “I love you.” Mickey takes in a sharp breath. “I know it's barely been a month but I do. I know it in my heart I do. And I understand if you don’t feel the same but I just wanted you to know that.” Ian looks directly into his eyes. “I love you.” he then pushes at Mickey's chest so he's lying down. He settles them on the bed, lies on Mickey's chest and shuts his eyes. “Wanna sleep for a while. Stay.”

“’Kay.” Mickey whispers wrapping his hands around Ian.

He did not expect to hear those three words from Ian. He had expected to be the one to say it first. But now his heart is beating so fast in his chest with excitement and happiness and he's pretty sure Ian can hear it. But this is a great turn of events because this means Mickey doesn’t have to feel like he's moving too fast anymore.

Because even if he is, at least they're moving fast _together_.

 

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

 

“Where are we going?” Ian asks with a  frown that doesn’t fool Mickey because his boyfriend is radiating excitement.

“Well, when we first got together, right after bacon and eggs, the other thing you said you missed was going to a classy party.”

Ian blushes as he gets into the back of Mickey's car as Shane starts the engine. “You remember that? I only said it in passing.”

Mickey nods joining him in the back seat and closing the door. He taps the side of his head. “I pay attention. Now, I'm not even gonna ask who used to take you, I don’t wanna know.” he looks at Ian with a quirked eyebrow.

Ian shakes his head. “No, you don’ wanna know.”

“Thought so. Now don’t hold this against me but we’re going to a wine tasting.” Ian starts laughing.

“You. A wine tasting?” he laughs some more.

Mickey pinches his right arm and that shuts him right up. “Fuck off, I didn’t even like that wine shit before I met you. I lost a bet.” Mickey smirks when Ian goes into another fit of giggles. “Shane start the fucking car. We can't just stay here waiting for Gallagher to get his shit together.”

“A bet. Makes more sense.” Ian smiles and takes Mickey's hand. “Wine tasting. Never been to one. I love it.” Ian says looking out the window.

“I love _you_.”  Mickey says making Ian whip his head towards him. “Too.” He adds and when Ian beams at him it's totally worth it. The red head scoots closer and pulls Mickey into a kiss and the latter moves willingly.

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

When they get there Ian lingers by the door of the big hotel. He is worried about two things; One, who is he to Mickey once they're in there? And Two, will they be able to tell he doesn’t belong here despite his classy outfit?

Mickey is about to walk in when he realizes Ian isn’t behind him. he walks back towards his boyfriend, worried. “Hey, what's wrong?” he asks rubbing Ian’s elbow. “Thought you were excited?”

“I was.” Mickey frowns and Ian is quick to explain. “I am. I am, it's just that…” he licks his lips nervously. “you haven’t told me how I need to behave once we’re in there.” Ian explains shifting his weight from one leg to another. Mickey smiles gently and steps closer so they're chest to chest.

Ian gasps in surprise when Mickey kisses him right then and there before pulling back with a smirk. “They know which way I swing. And even if they didn’t, they wouldn’t dare give you shit. You’re with me now.” Mickey assures. “It's okay.”

Ian exhales in relief and nods before walking in, Mickey beside him and Shane behind them. He doesn’t need to voice his other fear. Mickey’s got him, Mickey loves him and that’s all Ian cares about. That’s all that matters.

 

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

 

They end up having to leave early, because Ian looses the entire concept of wine tasting and gets drunk before they're even through sampling half the wine. But he had a blast and that’s all Mickey cares about. He laughs as he helps a drunk, reluctant Ian into the car.

“But Miiiiick… we didn’t even finish tasting yet.”

“Right. Because that’s exactly what you were doing. Tasting.”

Ian moans. “They were so sweet though, I needed more than a quarter glass to judge.” Shane laughs as he gets into the driver’s seat once both men are settled in the back.

Mickey laughs too. “It's called wine _tasting_. Not wine drinking. Or in your case gulping.” He laughs some more when Ian sticks out his tongue before opting to lie on his lap. So he starts to pet the soft and slightly long hair. “You have fun?”

“M drunk.”

“I can see that.”

“Thanks for taking me Mick. That was amazing. Talked with so many people.”

“Saw that too.” That part had taken Mickey by surprise because so far he's only familiar with shy Ian, funny Ian, and sweet Ian. He came across angry Ian yesterday. But social, talkative and mingling Ian was new. He loved how he was learning all the different characteristics of the man singing off key in his lap. “Yeah, you  had fun.” He chuckles lightly.

Mickey is starting to wonder what his life was like before Ian. What did he do when he was done with mob business? He can't remember ever having a life before the redhead and it leads him to conclude he wasn’t really living.

…

 “Miiiick kiss me!” Mickey is trying to get Ian undressed for bed but it's proving to be quite a difficult task when his boyfriend only wants to make out. “Kiss meeeee.” Okay that sounded like a bratty kid and Mickey doesn’t make out with bratty kids. Ian pouts and it's the most hilarious and yet endearing thing Mickey has ever laid his eyes on. He pulls on Ian’s lower lip which makes the redhead giggle. “Kiss me.” Drunk Ian was very interesting.  

Mickey finally gives in and Ian smiles into the kiss when he sees Mickey responding. The brunette feels his chest ache as his feelings for Ian overwhelm him. His boyfriend tastes like different flavors of sweetness it makes Mickey's heart swoon.

“I love you.” Ian slurs when Mickey makes him lie down on the bed. “No.” he pushes away the t-shirt Mickey is about to put on him. “No clothes.”

“Why?” Mickey asks even as he tucks him under the covers.

“For easy access.”

Mickey laughs. “Okay.” he undresses too and gets in beside his drunk boyfriend.

“Hold me.” Mickey does. “Not like that, like this.” Ian turns around. Turns out he doesn’t want to spoon he wants to look at Mickey. “Don’t move. Not even to pee. Stay right here, where you are. I like it.”

“Jesus Christ you’re demanding when drunk.”

“You love it.” Ian murmurs around a yawn.  


Mickey kisses the top of his head. “I do. I really fucking do.” He knows Ian doesn’t hear that last part from the light snore he's already emitting. But it doesn’t matter, he can always repeat it tomorrow.

 

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

 

Mickey wakes up to the sound of Ian heaving. He quickly shoots off the bed and runs into his bathroom. Ian is kneeling in front of the toilet. He rushes down into the kitchen to fetch him some water. Going back upstairs, he hands Ian the glass and the redhead quickly drinks all of it.

He wipes his mouth and looks up at Mickey. “How do people drink all of that wine and still manage to be alive the next day?”

Mickey smirks. “Because they actually _taste_ the wine. Not drink two glasses per…”

“Why didn’t you stop me?” Ian interrupts. “I'm dying.” He cries prompting Mickey to cackle.

“You're not dying you fucking drama queen. Let me get you some more water and you’ll be fine.”

…

Mickey's cook/chef prepares Ian a disgusting looking concoction that he promises will take care of the hangover. They're seated side by side in the terrace and Mickey has to say Ian is looking better after the shower they took.

“I'm not drinking this.” Ian sneers at the glass in his hand.

“How’s your head?” Mickey asks instead.

“Shit.” Ian curses before gobbling down half the gooey drink. He gags a little bit but manages to keep it all inside. “You know what, you were right. We should never leave again. Not if you’re just gonna end up trying to kill me.”

“I am dating a crazy person.”

“Hey!” Ian hits his shoulder playfully. “Your ass is lucky to have me.”

“I know.”

Ian was joking but Mickey's reply makes his mouth twitch and his pulse speed up. “I'm lucky to have you too.” Mickey smiles at him and Ian can't get over how beautiful his boyfriend is. “You are gorgeous.”

“Shut up.” Mickey snaps letting go of Ian where they were apparently holding hands.

“You are.” Ian finishes the rest of the… whatever this is. “No more wine tasting for me though. I'm done.” he shakes his head with a grimace. Mickey only laughs in reply.

There was a time he thought he was content with his life. Just mob business, random sex and sleeping alone in his big bed at the end of the day. But having Ian in his life has opened Mickey to so much more possibilities. Turns out there's more to life than work. He is happier, his days are brighter and now, now he knows the true meaning of content.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so, a continuation of this fic has been requested severally.  
> Now, i'm not saying this is a WIP. Which is why i won't label it as such. HOWEVER, i _will_ be posting random chapters at any point from now on. i have other stuff i'm working on but expect more from this story _every once in a while_. because i like it just as much as you do. 
> 
> again, HBD Carisa! 
> 
> Mwah! Mwah! thanks for reading guys! Cash me on tumblr how 'bout dat?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Anon who wanted to see their first fight.  
> Gotta warn u though. I feel like I have improved when it comes to angst. Idk. Tihihihihi

"Boss. We got a problem." 

Mickey rubs his eyes and tries to fully wake up. He looks at Shane who had knocked on his bedroom door at -he glances at his watch- 2:00AM. He glances once at Ian who's still asleep and then back at his bodyguard. 

"What is it?" He whispers. 

"Office." Shane whispers back before heading down the stairs. 

Mickey shuts the door and pulls on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. He goes towards the bed and kisses his sleeping boyfriend on the forehead before walking out of the room. 

...

Mickey gets to the office to find his four trusted men standing outside his office door. They pave way for him and he walks in, taking a seat behind his desk. 

"Alright, talk to me." 

"We got hit." Marcus offers. 

“Where?”

“The three Bentleys you ordered boss.” Cal speaks up.

Mickey looks up at the four men in front  of him, speechless. “Took place right before Madison. That’s where Bruce says they got ambushed.” Shane explains.

“He's right there Shane. Let him tell me what the fuck happened.”

Mickey had bought three brand new cars, which he’d spent a fucking fortune on. He was planning on selling them for an even bigger price. Now someone had hijacked his men and taken off with his vehicles. Suddenly he was in the mood for murder. Been a while since that happened. But this person had crossed a line.

He frowns after Bruce is done recounting their attack. “Sounds like they knew exactly when to attack.” He states.

“We’ve got a rat boss.” Shane points out his train of thought.

This is the only explanation since Mickey has never done this before. This was his first time at the car business. So for an enemy to know the Bentleys would be driven to his estate tonight, it has to be an inside job and Mickey clearly had his work cut out for him in trying to decipher who the culprit is.

Mickey taps his desk in thought. “Need to talk to Shane alone.”

The rest leave and close the door behind them. He needed Shane to stay because he's the one he trusted the most of all four.

“So what do you think?”

“Honestly Mickey, I don’ think Bruce did this. Has to be one of the guys he took with him.”        

Mickey nods, valuing Shane’s opinion. But he won't completely disregard Bruce until he proves him innocent.

 

***(*(*(*(*(*(***

 

Ian gets off the bed with a loud yawn. He touches Mickey's side of the bed and frowns when he feels it's cold. Meaning his boyfriend has been up for a while now. He dresses and heads to the kitchen first, needing a hot cup of coffee.

“Hi.” He greets the chef with a smile who returns the gesture but otherwise doesn’t say anything.

“I can do that.” She offers when she sees Ian reach for the coffee maker.

“Nah, I got it.”

Ian heads towards Mickey's office still holding his mug, bare feet and in his pajamas. He's surprised to find Marcus and Cal standing outside the door. “Hey guys.”

“Ian.”

“He in there?” Cal nods and Ian can sense that something’s off. He walks towards the door but the bodyguards step towards each other so there’s no way he can walk in. He frowns at them and looks at Marcus. “Can I go in?”

“Now’s not the time Ian.” Cal says gently.

Ian huffs. All he wants is to see his boyfriend before he begins his day. Seeing Mickey first thing when he wakes up is his morning ritual. The fact that he hasn’t seen or kissed him today feels weird. He feels incomplete. He stands there as the two guards stare him down. He hates that he can't hear anything, and tries not to think about why Mickey's office is sound proof.

“Let me through!” he snaps and the two men look at each other. They simultaneously look back at Ian before stepping aside. “Thank you.” he says sarcastically before pushing open the door.

“You are fucking dead!” is what greets him first thing when he walks in. Mickey yelling those four threatening  words into his phone.

Mickey tries so hard to keep his worlds separate that sometimes Ian forgets what his boyfriend is capable of. The phone gets thrown against the wall and he flinches as is shutters against the surface. The  action makes the hot coffee slip out of the mug and onto his hand. He winces drawing the attention of the three men in the room.

“What are you…” Mickey starts then cranes his neck to look past Ian and yell, “What is he doing here?” for a minute Ian isn’t sure the _he_ being referred to is him until Mickey bellows, “Marcus!” Ian finds himself flinching again as he's pulled out gently and guided outside the room.

The door gets shut and the two men position themselves in front  of the door again. “Told you it wasn’t a good time.” Cal explains apologetically. Ian's always liked him.

“We know you’re the girlfriend Gallagher, but you’re not always the priority.” Marcus adds.

“I know that.” Ian says frowning deeply. He's already hurting from how Mickey just treated him. He doesn’t need Marcus’ shit today.

“Then act like it.”

“Marcus, stop!” Cal chastises.

Ian just drops his still full mug and walks away. He bumps into the chef who's holding a tray containing his breakfast. “Terrace or dining room?”

Ian sighs. “Terrace.” He leads the way and watches as everything gets placed in front of him. “Get me some white wine please. The bottle.” The cook gives him a lingering look before walking away to oblige.

Ian stares at his well prepared and presented breakfast. He doubts anything none-liquid will get past his throat, considering the fact that the lump there doesn’t seem to want to go away. Maybe he should have listened to Mickey's men and not gone into Mickey's office, but his boyfriend could have taken a second to treat him like a person. He was obviously agitated but Ian thinks Mickey could have at least acknowledged him. He feels like throwing a tantrum and pushing everything to the floor, but Cindy hasn’t really done anything and she’ll be the one doing the clean up. Besides, he already dropped the cup of coffee.

So instead he crosses his arms angrily and waits for the wine.

 

***(*(*(*(*(*(***

 

Mickey's blood is boiling at this point. He doesn’t like that at this day and time someone would still fuck with him like this. Three cars, worth millions, someone actually had the guts to steal from him. Mickey Milkovich. Blood was getting shed over this.

“He’s got balls, I’ll give him that.” Mickey glares at Shane. “What?” the guys shrugs. “They do.” The bodyguard continues to flip the phone is his hand. He's sited across Mickey legs on his  desk. “Good job on threatening all the guys that were with Bruce. The guilty one will try to run. No doubt.”

Mickey rubs his forehead feeling a headache coming on. “Shit.”

Shane has known Mickey long enough to know that’s not about the matter at hand. “He’ll be fine.”

“Glad you think so.” Mickey is pretty sure he's in the doghouse. “Make sure you have eyes on him at all times. I've been out with him publicly a few times now. I don’ want anyone using him to get to me. I can already feel fucking ulcers coming on because of this fucking theft.”

“On it.” Shane gets up and dials his phone.

Mickey has no idea how he's doing calm right now. He's literally shaking from how angry he feels. He knows it's just a matter of time before they get who did this. He does have the best P.I and his best men on the job after all. But he also knows he won't relax until this is over and done with.

He looks up to find Shane looking at him like he wants to say something but can't. “What?” Mickey asks getting up. “You get a lead?”

“Umm…” Shane clears his throat. “Ian isn’t in the house.”

Mickey tries not to panic. “Check the gardens he likes to watch over those flowers a lot.” Ian has only been around for three months but he took over the garden, dug and planted like five different types of flowers himself. It was going to look beautiful when they sprout.

Shane is on his phone again but he doesn’t have good news and now Mickey's heart is beginning to palpitate. “He's not in the estate boss.”

“FIND HIM!” Mickey yells.

They both rush out of the office and he gives Marcus, Cal and Bruce the same order. He's pacing back and forth repeatedly in the living room when Shane walks in. “He just took a walk he's fine.”

“Mickey?” Ian calls. “What's going on? I'm fine, I just needed some fresh air.”  

Mickey chuckles incredulously. “You need some air, you go outside, you don’t leave the fucking estate!”

Ian's expression turns from worried to angry. “I can do whatever the fuck I want!”

“Do you have any idea…” Mickey takes a deep breath. “Ian, I am dealing with some serious shit right now, I do not need your fucking disappearance added into it!”

“I did not disappear, I left for like five fucking minutes!”

“What is wrong with you? Why you acting like you don’t understand how this works?”

Ian doesn’t like this side of Mickey very much. Doesn’t like how his boyfriend  is talking to him right now. All he did was take a walk. Wanting to not be upset anymore. It was his fault this morning, walking into the office like that. And the walk had helped him calm down and stop being mad at Mickey but now…

“Boss, we did like you told us. Went to their places and his stuff was parked and ready to go.” Cal interrupts them as some guy gets dropped on the carpet, landing on his knees in front of Mickey. “He will tell us who he sold the information to.”

Ian guessed their argument was to be continued. The  small fight had drained him and all he wanted to do was pass out. He looks at his boyfriend who's staring at the guilty man on his feet. He decides to tell Mickey he will be sleeping and they can talk after he's done. Ian opens his mouth however and regrets it immediately.

“Mickey.” he starts.

“Just go.” Mickey commands.

It's cold and final and his boyfriend doesn’t even look at him.

Ian figures this life was too good to be true anyway. He goes upstairs and opens his closet. He laughs bitterly, tears rolling down his cheeks when he realizes everything he came with doesn’t exist anymore. Every outfit on here Mickey bought for him so he clearly has not right to take anything with him. So he just turns back around and leaves the room, the house, the estate. Whatever is going on is really big so no one pays attention to his leaving.

He thought he had found a life in Mickey. Thought he was off the streets for good. But everything like they say, has a beginning and an end.

 

***(*(*(*(*(*(***

 

“Look who it is, I feel like I'm looking at a ghost right now.”

“Ian is that you? Oh my God!”

“We’ve missed you, this corner hasn’t been the same without you.”

“Didn’t you leave with that rich dude who picked you up?”

Ian smiles sadly. “Well you know how it is. You mess up, you get kicked out.”


	5. Chapter 5

Ian rubs his arms where he's leaning against the wall and berates himself for not having brought a sweater with him when he left. It is almost the end of November, and it's pretty fucking cold. But he has no one to blame but himself for getting lost in the life Mickey provided for him. 

He got too comfortable. 

He met Mickey and immediately got attracted to the other man. In less than a week he'd fallen in love and in less than a month he'd confessed his feelings. He'd been so fucking stupid about the whole situation. He had thought Mickey was different, so he'd gotten comfortable. Mickey had said I love you and Ian thought that meant they would be together for a long time. So he'd _gotten comfortable._  

The first rule when you're a homeless prostitute; never get comfortable. 

And Ian had broken that rule. He'd assumed that Mickey was different, so he'd relaxed and assumed he was home. Assumed forever was guaranteed. Little did he know this day was coming. And because he chose to drink that morning instead of eat, he was hungry, cold and sad. Heartbroken. He truly, honestly thought Mickey was it. 

He sniffs and tries not to cry. Not again. Not in front of his former friends. It's not like Ian has never been kicked out before, he just didn't think Mickey would do it too. And now he is right where he started. Having lost the man he loves. He should really have known his place. 

Mickey picked him up. Got him off the street. Moved him in. Cleaned him up. Clothed him. Fed him. Ian should have known his place. Should have behaved better. Mickey is a mob boss for Christ sake! He commands respect everywhere. So who did Ian think he was? Shouting back? Busting into his office where shit was clearly going down?

"Shit." He curses when the cold gets too much. 

He's turned down six offers so far. He can't bring himself to fuck someone who's not Mickey. But he needs to get over that soon. If he wants a place to sleep and something to eat he needs to say yes to someone. He can't ask any of his friends for help, they will only ask him to pitch in and Ian doesn't even have a cent on his person. It's always been every man for himself out here. He hasn't forgotten that much.

It's been a while but he'd been having emotionally detached sex for years. He can do it again. He just needs to get into prostitute mode. So Ian swallows and steps forward. And the next man who approaches him, Ian allows him to take his hand and lead him to his old faded car. 

He has relied on Mickey for long enough. Time for him to take care of himself again. 

 

***(*(*(*(*(*(***

 

The idiot refuses to talk, which means whoever he sold Mickey out to is just as powerful as him. In Mickey's opinion he's not being very smart since there is no winning in this situation. He got paid for betraying Mickey so if he gives out the one who has his cars, the guy will kill him. And if he doesn’t tell Mickey who has his cars, Mickey will kill him. So at the end of the day there is no winning.

But Mickey won't deal with that tonight. It's already late and he's tired. Besides, he knows even getting rid of this rat won't bring him any satisfaction. He knows getting his cars back won't make him feel any better. Not if Ian is still mad at him. Mickey can admit he could have handled everything a little better. He was a shitty boyfriend today and he might be sleeping in one of the guest rooms for a few days because of it.

So he leaves his prisoner in the garage. Leaves his men to take care of him while he goes back into the house to apologise and grovel and hope Ian doesn’t stay mad for too long. He just needs to make the redhead understand that his life has changed now that he's dating Mickey. Make him get that he needs  protection 24/7. But he’ll do it in a calm, reasonable manner this time.

                                

                                            Mickey gets to their bedroom door and knocks gently. He sighs heavily when he doesn’t get a reply. Pushing the door open, he frowns when he finds the room empty. He rushes into their joined bathroom but there’s no sign of Ian.

“Ian!” Mickey calls out.

There is no reply so he runs out of the room, down the stairs and into the living room.

“SHANE! GET THE FUCK IN HERE!” He’s got at least fifteen men scattered around the estate on weekends. If Ian has managed to get past them a second time he's going to shoot somebody. “Assemble every fucking body.” He growls when Shane shows up. Ten impatient minutes later he's got every man standing in front  of the house. “Listen you incompetent fucks! Ian has left twice now without your knowledge.” He breathes. “Makes me wonder what I fucking pay you for. I don’t care what you have to do, where you have to look but I need to know his ware bouts before the sun fucking rises. Do I make myself clear?”

There's an echoing of “yes boss!” before they all disperse. Apart from Shane who remains standing behind him.

Mickey walks back into the house and into their bedroom. Maybe he overlooked something. He calms down a little bit when he checks their closet and sees that Ian's clothes are still there. He exhales in relief. His boyfriend is coming back.

But his absence still begs the questions; where is he? Where did he go?

…

 

By midnight half the guards are back and there’s still no positive feedback. Ian has never been gone this long. It’s fucking midnight and he still hasn’t come back or communicated. Mickey knows he fucked up but he didn’t expect for Ian to run off. He's sited on the couch in the kitchen downing glass after glass of scotch. He got distracted and pushed the man he loves away. Now Ian is gone and the redhead left his phone so they have no way of reaching him.

“Fuck.”

He feels fucking miserable and Ian has only been gone for hours.

But that’s the thing, he's in love with the other man and not knowing where he is killing Mickey. He needs Ian. He needs him here. With him. In his arms. Beside him. Angry or unhappy Ian is not Mickey's favorite but he doesn’t care. He doesn’t care if Ian yells at him or gives him the silent treatment. Mickey doesn’t care as long he gets to see Ian is alive and well. And with him.

Where the fuck is he?

 

***(*(*(*(*(*(***

 

When Mickey wakes up, it's the next day and Shane is kneeling beside him, shaking him awake. The empty bottle of scotch is by the body guard’s feet. So is his gun. “Where is Ian?” is the first thing he asks.

“They haven’t found him boss.” Shane replies trying to help him sit up. “But if you take a shower and change I could take you where I think he might be.”

Mickey opens his eyes wide. “Then why the fuck haven’t you gone to get him yet?”

“Because…” Shane sighs. “Unless you want me to bring him back forcefully, it would be best if you came with me and convinced him to come back.”

Mickey nods. He's not looking to make Ian angrier. “Why is this here?” he points at the weapon on the floor.

Shane clears his throat. “Kenny came to report that they’d looked everywhere and umm,”

“And what?”

“You shot him when he said they didn’t find him.”

“Shit.” Mickey leans back on the couch. “He dead?”

“Of course not. You know Dr. Smith always get here on time.” He was a doctor with his own private practice and also under Mickey's payroll.

…

It's as they’re headed to wherever Shane is driving them that the bodyguard confesses. “I lied. I know for sure where he is.”

“Shane.”

“It was a hunch, alright? You got him off the streets. If he didn’t come back there was only one place he could go.”

“Are you saying he's back…” Mickey can't finish that sentence.

Shane nods. “Saw him a client umm… last night.”

“What the fuck Shane! And you didn’t stop him!”

“He wouldn’t have listened to me. And you wouldn’t want me to use any force.” Shane defends himself.

“God fucking dammit.” Mickey punches the side of his door.

 What has he done? Why did Ian feel the need to go back to turning tricks? Mickey thought the redhead knew he'd do anything for him at this point. Ian knows Mickey loves him, why would he….  
Mickey exhales shakily. He rubs his eyes with the heel of his hands and reins it in. As long as Ian's alright. That’s all Mickey cares about.

…

Shane leads Mickey to a dilapidated one storey motel. Mickey wouldn’t pay one dollar for this place. It hurts that Ian felt he had no choice. Hurts that he would rather fuck a stranger to spend the night at this disgusting place. Mickey pulls out a cigarette and smokes all of it in minutes. He then nods at Shane signaling he's ready to go in.

Apparently Shane even knows the exact room they're in because he doesn’t even wait for the go ahead to kick the door in. Mickey sees the condom wrapper before he sees them on the bed. He shuts his eyes tightly as the old disgusting fuck gets thrown out -still naked- by Shane. The commotion wakes Ian who was sleeping on the edge of the bed as far away from his client as he could get, no doubt.   
Even though his boyfriend fucked someone else Mickey is happy to see him. His stomach settles from the worry and his heart starts beating at a normal pace. He however doesn’t try to touch him. Ian is in his boxers so he starts looking  for his other clothes and putting them on.

The red head shakes his head as he puts on his belt. “I would ask how you found me but you’re Mickey fucking Milkovich so I'm not surprised.” Ian grabs his t-shirt and puts it on. He then walks past Mickey, heading towards the door.

Mickey is quick to grab a hold of his arm as Shane leaves the room to give them space.

“You slept with him?” Mickey asks his voice breaking. Ian doesn’t say anything, just frowns. “You're back to working again? Selling yourself? I thought…”

“Thought what Mickey?” Ian pulls his hand away angrily. “Not that it's any of your business _anymore_ , but I'm only doing this till I make enough money to get me back on my feet again. Then I can find another job. Anything else.” he looks at his feet. “I'm tired of  doing this.” He whispers.

“Why?” Mickey doesn’t understand.

“Are you serious?”

“I mean why do you need to do any of it?”

“What do you mean why? You kicked me out. It’s not like I got any other choice!”

“I…” Mickey shakes his head. “I did not kick you out Ian, I would never.”

“Wha…what?” a perplexed Ian questions.

“I love you, why would I kick you out?”

Ian covers his face as he starts crying. “I thought…” Mickey pulls him in and holds him. Ian sniffs. “You told me to go and I assumed that meant you didn’t want me around anymore.”

“Shit.” Mickey can't believe he led Ian into thinking that. How did he not know his boyfriend was this insecure? “Ian, we fought. It's what couples do. They disagree. That don’t mean you leave every fucking time we fight.” Mickey pulls back to look Ian in the eyes. He wipes his tears away. “I love you.” he repeats. “I want you around for the longest time. I want you around for the rest of my life, Ian. I'm sorry if I made you feel otherwise. I'm so sorry baby.”

Ian takes a deep breath as more tears fall. “I'm sorry too. It wasn’t my place to…”

“It was exactly your place. You’re my boyfriend, you had every right. I was just  fucking frustrated and I took that shit out on you.” Mickey explains. “I'm sorry.” He repeats. “Forgive me?”

Ian quickly nods before crashing their lips together. He pulls back and looks at Mickey. “I will kiss you some more when I've showered.”

Mickey remembers his boyfriend was with someone else and he nods in agreement. “Let’s go home.”

 

***(*(*(*(*(*(***

 

After Ian is clean and feeling fresh, Mickey has Cindy makes the redhead his favorite dish. After, they both lay in bed facing each other.

“Please never leave me again.” Mickey pleads.

“Never leave me.” Ian echoes him.

“Never. I'm in this for the long haul.”

“Me too.” Ian whispers caressing Mickey's cheek. “I love you.” he continues. “I don’ like when you shout at me.”

“I'm sorry.” Mickey says. “Don’t ever scare me like that again.” He says and Ian nods scooting closer so their noses are practically touching. Mickey pushes Ian's hair back. “I will always take care of you Ian. Whatever you want I will give. If you ever ask me to do anything I will. Whatever you want.” He promises. “And I will always keep you safe no matter what. So you gotta let me”

“Okay.”

“Everything I have is yours.”

“Me too.” Ian pecks him gently. “I don’t have much to offer but anything you want is yours.”

“Fuck, c’mere.”

Mickey pulls him in and Ian quickly straddles him. Mickey grabs onto Ian's ass and the later moans as he deepens their kiss. He does have a future in Mickey. He _is_ home and forever is guaranteed after all. Ian sighs into his boyfriend’s mouth happy and content that for the first time in his life, things are going to be okay.  

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so today I am fulfilling three prompts from this universe. The following people wanted the following things; 
> 
> **Anon** \- 1st Christmas together
> 
>  **Carisa** \- Mickey has to leave town and they'll be apart for the first time. Codependency anyone?
> 
>  **Anna** aka eyesthatseenothing- Mickey finally asks Ian how he got into prostitution. 
> 
> Thank u guys for the prompts. And thanks for showing this fic so much love.

Mickey is going to Albuquerque.

Ian would go with, if there wasn't a possibility of someone ending up dead. Without delving into details, Mickey had updated Ian about his very costly cars getting stolen. Three months later his people had finally found out who stole from him and the person was about to find out that Mickey is not to be trifled with.

 Ian shudders when he thinks about the fact that his boyfriend has probably murdered multiple people. Like literally killed them. Where they ended up dead and lifeless. This whole idea of Mickey keeping his two worlds separate always makes Ian forget just how dangerous his man is.

Every man in here apart from Shane, Marcus, Bruce and Cal –his most trusted men- is always shaking in their boots whenever they see Mickey. They literally bow their heads when Ian and Mickey walk by them, it’s surreal. When Ian is trimming and watering his flowers he tries to start conversation but they can barely look him in the eyes. They don’t just respect Mickey, they fear him. And is makes Ian feel some type of way.

There’s this feeling that comes with dating a powerful man such as Mickey Milkovich. And not just a powerful man but a man who does a complete 180 when they're together. Mickey loves being in Ian's arms, Mickey loves cuddling, Mickey is the little spoon, Mickey relishes in the pet name _baby_ and Mickey is the sweetest man Ian has ever met. It is so hard to reconcile the man he sleeps with, to the man going to _take care_ of the person who robbed him.

Naked Ian shakes his leg from side to side slowly where he's laying back on the bed, leaning on his elbows. He's watching Mickey who looks immaculate in a dark suit that Ian thought was new but it’s apparently just well maintained. 

"Fuck, you look so hot baby." He praises with a bite of his lower lip because it's true. His boyfriend looks like a fucking dream right now. 

Mickey who's standing in front of the mirror turns around to face Ian, hands in his pockets. He glances at Ian's flaccid cock that twitches at the sight of the gorgeous man standing before him. Mickey smirks knowingly. "You were inside me not fifteen minutes ago. It's not happening or else I'm going to be late." 

As if on cue there's a knock on the door. Ian knows it's Shane because he's the only one allowed to come anywhere near the bedroom. 

"Boss. We gotta go." He says from the other side and Ian pouts. 

Mickey walks towards the bed and Ian quickly scoots towards the edge of the bed and slides off so his feet touch the soft carpet. He stands up and starts fixing his boyfriend's collar. "How long?" 

"Three days, max. I already have him, so three days." 

"You better be home for Christmas Mick, or I'm going to be very upset." 

Mickey sighs and caresses Ian's pouting face. "I know. I wouldn't miss our first Christmas together. I promise." 

Ian nods in acknowledgement before bending to capture his lover's lips between his own. They sigh happily and tighten their hands around each other. Ian's dick stirs and rubs against Mickey's thigh. The older man jumps away like he's been burnt. 

"No!" Mickey chastises, laughing at the mock disappointment on Ian's face. "When I get back." 

"I'll miss you." 

Mickey comes closer again and presses their lips together for a few seconds then pulls back to straighten his suit. 

"Boss!" 

"I'll miss you too." He whispers before rushing out of their bedroom door to join a yelling Shane. 

"Mick?" Ian calls carefully his voice small. 

It makes Mickey halt his movements and frown in concern. "What's wrong?" 

"Please be careful." 

Mickey nods once with a soft smile. "I will." 

As soon as the door closes behind his boyfriend, Ian lifts his hands and drops backwards on the bed so he's star fished. Three days. 

Three fucking days without Mickey, what the hell was he supposed to do for three days? He decides a shower would be a good start. 

 

                                    **©©©©**

 

Mickey is staring out the window thinking about the man he's left behind. They're barely outside the estate and his heart is already aching for the redhead. When he did he become like this? There was a time his life was easier, when his thoughts never used to be consumed by a certain six foot tall ginger with a nine inch cock. 

Truth be told he wouldn't change anything despite that. Even though in the past he would be more concerned about Eric Hayes, a man he's done business with in the past but has now decided to betray him. Even though in the past he would be thinking of endless ways to make him suffer. No, he doesn't regret having Ian in his mind 24/7. The thought of him alone makes him smile. Thinking about his boyfriend's smile makes his heart swoon. The memory of Ian laying on the bed like that, fully naked has him fighting  an unwanted bulge. 

"He'll be fine." Shane who's sited next to him on the backseat speaks up. If there is a person who knows just how gone Mickey is on Ian, its Shane. But Mickey doesn't mind, when he started at the bottom Shane was by his side, he trusts the man with his life. With Ian's life. 

"They won't let anything happen to him." The bodyguard continues. "He'll be safe." 

"He'd better be. Or I'll gun down every man in that fucking estate." 

Shane just nods, knowing that's something his boss would do for his boyfriend. "Have you decided what you'll do to Hayes when we get there?" 

Mickey smirks at Shane. "You think I don't know how much you'd love for me to leave that to you?" 

"He shot me!" Shane shouts, clearly still holding a five year old grudge. 

Mickey rolls his eyes. "Fine. He's all yours." He rolls his eyes again and smirks, facing the window where he can see they're already at the airport. 

Mickey rarely uses his private plane and only his four trusted men use it from time to time, but this is one of those times where getting to their destination as soon as possible is crucial. 

He calls Ian as one of his men opens the door for him. His boyfriend picks up on the second ring. 

_"Mick?"_

"Hey." He replies softly and Shane shakes his head and goes to the trunk to help the other men retrieve their luggage. "What are you doing?" 

_"Helping Cindy cook."_

"You don't have to you know, she's there to serve you." 

_"Well, with you gone, I have no option but to substitute sucking your dick with kneading dough."_ Mickey chuckles, then hears Cindy clear her throat uncomfortably on the other end. _"Sorry Cindy."_ He hears movement and then Ian is back. _"Okay, I'm alone. Are you there yet?"_

"Just got to the airport." 

_"Okay, I don' wanna keep you so please call me when you land."_

Mickey checks to ensure his men are a safe distance away from him so he can whisper. "I love you." 

_"I love you more."_ Ian replies and Mickey can practically hear the smile on his face. 

Hanging up, Mickey takes a deep breath and rushes to join the rest before he's tempted to postpone the trip. He can't believe how fast he got attached to Ian and how quickly he fell in love with him.

What the hell has he become? 

 

                                     **©©©©**  

 

 Ian clutches his phone to his chest while blushing like a God damn teenager. He misses Mickey so much already but that phone call had eased some of the longing. 

"You look a little flushed. Here." 

Ian blushes harder before taking the offered cocktail from Cindy. "Thanks." He mumbles. 

She walks away and he's left staring out at Mickey's estate from the terrace. "Ian?"

Ian sips his drink and turns around slowly. "Oh Cal!" He smiles at his favorite of Mickey's men. 

Cal reaches behind him and pulls something out of his back pocket. "The boss told me to give you this." 

Ian frowns taking the credit card. He inspects it and raises a shocked eyebrow. "It's got my name on it." 

Cal nods. "For when he's gone." He explains "You can leave but you have to take at least five guards with you." Ian starts to protest. "His orders." 

Ian still looking at the credit card in awe, places his drink on one of the glass tables before turning back to Cal. "Yeah, that's not gonna happen. Even the first kids aren't that heavily guarded." 

"His-"

"Orders. Yeah I know. I am only leaving this place with one. Eddy to be precise." Eddy is the one Mickey usually assigns to accompany him most of the times anyway. 

Cal shakes his head. "The boss would kill me. I'd rather prohibit you from leaving." 

Ian unlocks his phone and texts Mickey: **Five bodyguards, have u lost your fucking mind???!!!!!!??!?!??!** He puts it back in his pocket and turns back to Cal. "Two." 

"Four." 

"Two." 

"Three."

"Two, and you're one of them." Ian insists making Cal scratch his scalp in frustration. 

"Fine, just me and Eddy. But if he kills me you're breaking the news to my family." 

Ian rolls his yes and picks his drink back up as Cal walks away. He caresses the credit card in his hand and idly wonders how much is on here. He's going out, it's been a while since he did that. It will help take his mind off Mickey and stop his heart from aching with the need to kiss and hold him like he does everyday. Besides, he can get wasted and not have to worry about anything since his protection will make sure he gets home safe. 

Why doesn't he have any friends? 

 

                                     **©©©©**  

 

Mickey checks the message Ian just sent and laughs. Of course he knows five guards are too much, but even though he is yet to learn Ian completely, he knew Ian would fight whatever number he gave him. He usually fights one guard, he was going to fight two. So he told Cal to give him five that way Ian would talk him down to two, which is the number Mickey wanted in the first place.  

And that’s how you play your stubborn boyfriend.

Immediately they land they head straight for their target. Mickey has loyal contacts in Albuquerque, so getting them to hold Eric Hayes for him wasn't hard.  They hire a car and drive to Edgewood where the man is being kept in a warehouse. He knows Mickey is on his way, and he hopes the fucking traitor is shitting his pants right now.

When they get there as promised, Mickey lets Shane do with Eric as he pleases. Mickey just takes the seat they bring him, crosses his arms and settles in for the show. Just when Shane has began the interrogation as to why Eric thought it was smart to steal from Mickey, his phone rings. Mickey doesn’t even flinch when Shane cuts off Eric’s left pinky with plies.

“Ian?” he asks walking to one corner of the warehouse furthest from the noise.

_“Yes.”_

“Now is not the best time.” Mickey says when Eric cries out loudly in pain.

_“Oh.”_ Ian says obviously hearing the yelling from the other end. _“I thought you’d at least get some sleep first baby.”_

“Are _you_ getting some sleep?”

_“No, that’s why I called. Cal and Eddy brought me to Sparta, I'm in the VIP section.”_ He says. _“It’s so quiet up here and I wanna be down there, where everybody else is.”_ Ian says and Mickey smiles hearing the pout in his voice clearly. _“And the noise. But they won't let me.”_

“No, you stay in the VIP area.” Mickey says sternly, walking out of the warehouse when Eric’s next yell resonates throughout the empty space.

_“But why?”_

“Because that area is for very important people and you’re very important.” He can practically hear Ian roll his eyes.

_“You’re too overprotective, you know that?”_

“Yeah well, better safe than sorry.” Mickey retorts. “Look, you have the card, right?”

_“Yes. Thanks for that Mick!”_

“Good spend as much as you want, have fun. Just please don’t lose my guys I don’t know what I’d do if anything happened to you Ian.”

There’s significant silence on the other end where Ian is no doubt contemplating Mickey's words. _“Okay. I love you have ffff… bye.”_

Mickey laughs when Ian hangs up. The redhead sounded like he didn’t know what to wish Mickey. Putting his phone back in his pocket, he walks back inside and towards his chair. “Ask him where my cars are.” He orders Shane before sitting down.

“Mickey, please.” Eric begs. "For old times sake, please stop him." 

"For old times sake, maybe you shouldn't have fucked me over." Mickey points out the obvious. "Now where's my shit?" 

"I don't know!" 

“Wrong answer, chop off another one.”

Mickey only raises an eyebrow, elbows on his knees when Eric turns to him with pleading eyes. The man cries out even louder when he loses another finger. 

“The Bentleys, Eric.”

 

                                     **©©©©**

 

Ian turns and turns and turns and turns and turns on night number two. Last night he’d gotten sloshed so when he came home he’d just passed out on their bed. Today he's sober and lucid so he can't sleep now that Mickey is not in bed with him. He's still in Albuquerque dealing with the man who’d been yelling over the phone no doubt being tortured.

After turning for the umpteenth time, Ian reaches for his phone like he's being doing every few hours since his boyfriend left. “Mick.”

_“Hey, are you alright?”_ Mickey asks on the other end sounding much more relaxed.

“Are you done yet?” Ian lays on his side and pulls Mickey's pillow towards his chest. “I miss you.”

_“I miss you too. I just have to tie up a few lose ends here then I’ll be back within no time.”_ Mickey replies patiently.

“Okay.” Ian says around a yawn. Talking to Mickey feels soothing enough he might actually catch a few hours of sleep. “Hurry before your side of the bed stops smelling like you.” Mickey laughs. “Keep talking to me.”

_“Okay.”_ Mickey clears his throat. _“I was watching today’s sunrise and it reminded me of you.”_

“It did?” Ian says around another yawn, feeling sleep take over.

 

                                     **©©©©**

 

“Yeah, it was a bright orange and I couldn’t help but think of your hair.” Mickey continues slowly. “Do you know sometimes your hair is so bright I can't figure out if its red or orange? And your smile, sometimes your smile is so blinding I don’ think I deserve it.” Mickey trails off knowing Ian is already asleep.

He can't sleep so he figures it’s the reason Ian called too. Mickey can relate to how Ian's feeling because he's missing him like crazy too. Luckily everything has been sorted over here so he might be going back tonight. He decides to surprise Ian instead of telling him he's going home early.

Mickey puts his phone on the side table of his bed and he glances at the door to find Shane leaning on the rail. “What?”

“What happened to you?” Mickey flips him off and Shane laughs.

“Just please tell me it will be possible for me to get back home tonight.”

“To him?”

“Yes, to him Shane.” Mickey replies looking at his right hand man like he's dumb.

“Oh Boss, when did we lose you?” Shane makes a show of placing a hand on chest and shaking his head sadly.

“I will shoot you. I swear to God.”

“Alright, alright. I'm not complaining. A boss in love is a boss everyone wants to be around.”

Mickey just huffs and waves him away. He decides to take a nap before Shane is done gathering everything they need for the trip back.

 

 

                                     **©©©©**  

 

When Mickey gets back home to Chicago, he walks in slowly and cautious. It’s 5:00AM now, as opposed to when Ian called him at 9:30PM. He walks quietly towards their bedroom and tip toes inside. He finds Ian fast asleep as he tightly hugs Mickey's pillow. Mickey pauses to take in the sight with a big smile on his face.

Just as quietly as he walked in, he starts to undress, trying to keep it down. But Ian is only a heavy sleeper when they sleep together, so of course he wakes up. The red head blinks repeatedly and Mickey watches a smile form on his lips before turning into a full blown grin. He uncovers himself and crawls towards the foot of the bed.

“Hey.” Mickey says softly, running a hand through Ian's bed head.

“You’re home.” Ian observes, pleased but still sleepy. "Thought you weren't coming back till tomorrow." 

"Guess I missed you too much." He finishes undressing and he crawls into bed with Ian. They exchange a lazy kiss then get under the covers and he's the big spoon tonight. 

Ian sighs and pushes back on his chest contentedly. "I'm coming with next time. Don't care if I gotta stay in the hotel room." 

Mickey doesn't think that's a good idea and he won't allow it when the time comes, but Ian says that with such finality that Mickey just knows disputing would cause an argument he's too sleepy for. So instead he just kisses the back of Ian's neck as they settle in for a peaceful slumber in each other's arms. 

 

                                      **©©©©**

 

 Ian watches from the terrace as Mickey's people walk back and forth in the estate. It's always so busy around here sometimes and Ian wonders what they're doing. 

They're having a quiet breakfast in the terrace with Mickey reading the newspaper and Ian chewing on a piece of bacon as he watches the activity below. 

"Is the car dealing your only legal business?" 

Mickey looks up surprised by the question. Usually Ian doesn't get involved in the business aspect of things. "Umm...no. I own several construction companies and three malls." 

"Wow. How many illegal jobs?" 

"Just two." 

"Mmmm." Ian nods and Mickey waits. When Ian doesn't ask another question he folds his newspaper and pours himself a glass of Mellon juice. He takes a sip and the act makes Ian look at him with disgust. "Ew." 

"It's wonderful, you're missing out." 

"No thank you." Ian bites on another crispy bacon and chews loudly making Mickey laugh. 

"Okay my turn." 

Ian raises a surprised eyebrow. "Umm, okay?" He can't see what questions Mickey could possibly have for him. 

"How did you get into... How did you land on the streets doing that?" 

"Oh." That's a fair question, Ian thinks. "Prostitution?" He says it even though Mickey won't. He'd been doing it for long enough to accept that's what he is. Was. Mickey nods. Ian shrugs with a bite of his lip. "It's kind of a long story." 

"We got time." Mickey reaches for his phone, puts it on silent mode then turns it upside down on the glass table. 

Ian wipes his oily hands on a napkin. "Wow I haven't re-lived this in years." 

"If it's too difficult for you, you don' have to tell me." Mickey is quick to offer. 

Ian takes his hand from across the table and squeezes it. "No, it's okay. I want you to know." He let's go of Mickey's hand and rubs his own together. Ian clears his throat and the sadness that takes over him breaks Mickey's heart. "When I was six years old, Monica, my mom took me for a walk." He remembers this day vividly. "We went to visit one of her friends. At that age, at that time I didn't know what drugs were I just knew they stuck needles down their arms and inhaled dirty white powder up their noses. When we left that disgusting place she was completely out of it, could barely even walk." 

"Shit." Mickey's not sure he likes where this story is headed. 

"I remember we're walking back home in the middle of the night, one minute she's holding my hand the next she's telling me she needs to pee so i should stand still and wait for her. She told me she'd be back in a few minutes. It's pitch dark out so I didn't see where she went to but I couldn't go looking for her because she'd told me to stay put. What if she came back and didn't find me, you know?" He sniffs. "She never came back so I decided to try and find my way back home, unfortunately it was quite a distance and it's at night so of course I got lost. As I got older I had no doubt in my mind when she went to pee she must have passed out or something. Anyway I must have gotten further and further away from home and morning found me passed out behind a dumpster." Ian's eyes are welling up and Mickey grabs his seat so he can sit next to him instead of across from him. "I'm six years old, out of my own where do I even..." He starts crying and Mickey pulls him into his arms. "By the time I'm thinking I should go back to her friend's house I had wondered off too far so I couldn't find that disgusting house either." 

"Shhh..." Mickey rubs his back. "You don't have to continue it's fine." 

Ian cries in his arms for a while and Mickey regrets asking in the first place. He expected Ian to say he ran away from home when he was seventeen or some shit like that. He didn't expect the back story to be this bad. 

Ian doesn't like to think about how his mother lost him when he was six, how he didn't have a family after that because he became a street kid. He had been so excited to take a walk with his mom because she was never around. 

"She was sick." 

"What?" Mickey asks when Ian speaks up suddenly. 

Ian sits up and wipes his cheeks with his napkin. "My mom. She was sick. I had a big sister Fiona, she was always trying to give her medicine but I didn't know what it was for. Didn't know how Monica was sick but Fiona always made it seem like those pills were pretty important." Ian looks at Mickey who's holding his left hand and rubbing it comfortingly. "Anyway, I ended up on the street and was picked up by the CPS, then later landed in foster care when I was nine. I could never make any of it work so I was in and out. The last foster home I was ever in, I got kicked out for blowing my foster brother." He smiles for the first time since he started telling he story. "It was pretty funny. I was fourteen. They never placed me after that." 

"I'm sorry you had to live like that." 

Ian shrugs. "I managed. So eventually I did ran away when I was sixteen because I have always liked my independence. From there on out, I had to do what I needed to survive." 

"That's when you started working?" 

"No. I started at seventeen." 

"Fuck, Ian." Mickey looks at Ian sadly and the redhead can't take it. 

"Don't do that. Don' look at me like that. It happened, it's in the past, I'm fine now." 

"I'm sorry." 

Ian nods slowly and twists his mouth. "I still cant believe she lost me and I had to grow up alone." 

"Parents can be shitty sometimes." 

Ian chuckles but there's no humor in it. "Yeah." 

"I'm sorry I made you re-live that. I was just curious." 

"As is your right. I've never told anyone before so it's good to finally share." 

"Really?" The redhead nods. Mickey grabs Ian's neck and pulls him in for a kiss. "I'm glad I was your first." 

Ian snorts and starts laughing. "That was so... No." He shakes his head still laughing. 

"Says the guy who can't stop laughing." 

"Yeah, at how bad that was!" 

Mickey smiles, happy to have gotten the sadness out of Ian's face. "You got me now. You don' gotta do anything you don' wanna do anymore." 

Ian nods leaning his head on Mickey's chest. "Thanks baby. It means a lot. I've never really had anybody." 

Mickey kisses the top of his boyfriend's head. "You said you had a sister?" 

"Yeah. Two. An older one Fiona and a young one Debbie. She was an infant at the time. And a brother Lip. He was my favorite." He smiles. 

"You ever think about finding them?" Mickey asks quietly. 

Ian lifts his head to look at her. "They probably think I'm dead." 

"The more reason to find them." 

Ian shakes his head and lies on his shoulder again. "I don' wanna see her. I don't think I will ever forgive her for what she did." 

Mickey nods in understanding. He gets that. He wonders what he can do to make Ian feel better. "What do you want for Christmas?"

"Just dinner, with you." Ian doesn't even think about it.

"You don' want me to get you anything?"

Ian sits up and straddles Mickey on the chair. He places his hand around his boyfriend's neck and on the back of the chair. Pecking Mickey's lips, he looks him in the eye. "You've done enough."

Mickey shakes his head. "You never ask for anything so I don't really feel like that." He says with a frown.

Ian touches his forehead to straighten out the frown. "I grew up with nothing. So new clothes, living in this beautiful house and a credit card, that's more than enough."

Mickey looks at him like he's still trying to think of what to get him. "Okay then think of a place you'd like to go and we'll fly there for fucking Valentines day." 

Ian slots their lips together and gives him and tongueless kiss. "I don't have a passport Mr. Romantic." 

"That's no problem." Mickey puts his hands inside Ian's sweats and grabs his ass. "Thank you." He says honestly. 

"You're my boyfriend. You can ask me anything you want." 

They start making out as Mickey caresses his exposed ass and Ian just knows if he were to look down there would be no one is sight since they're being indecent. The power his man has makes him grow hard within no time. 

 

                                     **©©©©**

 

 "I feel like it's wrong to be smoking weed on Jesus' birthday." 

Ian and Mickey and lying on the floor, infront of the fireplace where Ian grabbed a mattress from one of the spare bedrooms and planted it there. He blows up into the celing then passes the blunt to Mickey. 

"I think Jesus approves as long as people celebrate his birthday." 

Ian laughs feeling light headed. He reaches under the duvet and grabs his hard dick. "I wanna fuck you so bad right now baby." 

Mickey laughs. "Is that the weed talking?"

Ian turns his head to look at his boyfriend. "My dick." 

Mickey puts out the remainder of the blunt and shifts to Ian's pillow so they're face face. He grabs the lube Ian brought and reaches under the covers to slick up his boyfriend's hardness. He moans when Ian winces from the coldness of the lube but grabs the back of his head and kisses him deeply. 

Without wasting anytime and without breaking their kiss Mickey pushes back the covers to straddle Ian and sit on that cock he's legitimately addicted to at this point. He runs his hands down Ian's chest as he takes in the nine inches. 

"Ooooh baby, fuck." Ian moans his words slurry. "Weed sex." 

"Mmm..." Mickey chuckles then starts grinding on his boyfriend. "Feels good." 

Ian leans on his elbow to grab the unfinished weed Mickey put out. He grabs the lighter then shuts his eyes tightly as pleasure goes up and down his body making his toes curl. Lying back down, Ian lights the weed and inhales deeply. 

"Feels amazing baby." 

"Me or the weed?" Mickey asks still grinding on him slowly. 

"Both." Ian inhales again before gesturing for Mickey to come closer so he can blow the smoke into his mouth. 

Mickey sits back and continues his riding as he blows the smoke into the ceiling. He plants his feet, places both palms on Ian's chest and fucks himself on Ian harder for a few seconds. Ian chokes on his last inhale and Mickey let's out a mixture between a groan and a laugh. 

"Fucker." Ian teases with a grin. 

"I love you." 

"I love you too baby." 

"I love you so fucking much." 

"Me too Mick, fuck. Me too." The weed is too short now so Ian throws it into the fire and sits up so he's holding Mickey's waist. The fire is making him so fucking beautiful. From his skin to his face to his black hair. "You're so pretty." 

"Shut up." Mickey starts grinding again and Ian helps by pulling him forward by his ass. "Shit." 

"Mmm." Ian pulls his forward again fast and his dick goes deeper. Mickey cries out his name when it grazes his prostate. 

He kisses Ian once and stops moving to look into his eyes. "I love you Ian." 

"And I love _you_." 

"I'd kill for you." 

Ian inhales sharply and sees the truth in his boyfriend's eyes. Grabbing onto Mickey's waist harder, he switches their positions and pounds into Mickey fast and hard. Their eyes don't leave each other even for a second. Ian reaches up and entwines their fingers together over Mickey's head.

"I'd do anything for you." Mickey continues. _"Anything."_ He gasps when Ian claims his lips and doesn't break the kiss as he drives them both to their orgasms. 

 

                                     **©©©©**

 

"Merry Christmas baby." Ian whispers as they lay there sated. They're both staring at the fire with Mickey in Ian's strong arms. "This is the first Christmas I can say I am truly happy." He confesses. "Sometimes the rest came and went without my knowledge." 

Mickey kisses Ian's right hand. "This is the first Christmas I'm truly happy too." He replies before turning around so they're face to face. He smiles when Ian pushes back his hair.

"Are we alone?" Mickey frowns. "In the estate. I know you sent people home for Christmas." 

"Most but not all." Mickey pecks Ian's lips. Those left are celebrating in the garage." 

"Shane?"

"In the sitting room watching some action movie and drinking your shitty eggnog, I don't know." 

"It's in case you need him isn't it?" Mickey nods. 

"Loyalty at its best." 

Ian sighs happily and gets even closer to Mickey though there's barely any space between them. 

"Merry Christmas." Mickey smiles and Ian grins back then kisses him which leads to a lazy make out. 

"Merry Christmas." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Xmas got fluffy and indoors. Hope u liked. 
> 
> Asante kwa kusoma!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Carisa who wanted a nice restaurant date  
> For Anna who wanted Ian to break his arm and Mickey to take care of him.

 Ian stands by as Cindy puts all the ready popcorn in a big bowl. “Here you go Mr. Gallagher.”

“Thanks Cindy.”

He takes the bowl, grabs a six pac of Heineken from the fridge, then heads towards the lounge room. He settles on the big comfortable couch then waits for his mobster boyfriend to come down. Mickey has been very busy lately. He already owns malls and a construction company so buying, importing then selling cars is a new venture that’s been taking a lot of his time. Not forgetting whatever criminal activities he may or may not be involved in. Ian doesn’t bother asking since he doubts he’d get a straight answer anyway.

To Ian's total dismay, Mickey walks into the living room dressed articulately in a blue suit with Shane and Cal right behind him. Ian groans and slums his head on the back of the couch. “Baby please.” Not even Mickey's guilty expression will make Ian be any less upset about this. “This is the forth time this week.”

Mickey steps away from his goons to walk towards his pouting boyfriend. God, he’s adorable. “I know. But I swear to you I was in my sweats ready for movie night ten minutes ago.”  Ian crosses his arms which makes him look even more petulant. “I'm sorry.” Mickey gets on his knees and Ian sees Shane and Cal turn to face the other direction. Do they think Mickey is about to blow him? Jesus. “They’re just being respectful of a private moment.” Mickey explains as if reading his mind.

“I don’t care. You have canceled on me four times this week.”

Mickey pulls on Ian's folded hands and kisses them. “I know. But I promise to make it up to you soon.” Ian doesn’t say anything but the frown stays. “Please don’ be mad at me.”

“I'm not.” Ian lies.

“C’mon.” Mickey whispers his voice turning sexy. He holds the back of Ian's head and presses their foreheads together. “I won't be able to concentrate knowing you're mad at me.” Ian twists his mouth. “If I don’ concentrate I could fuck up. And I could end up getting hurt.”

“You’re manipulating me.” Ian narrows one eye at him and Mickey chuckles.

“It working?”

“I always want you to be safe, of course its working.” Ian sighs. “Fine. Go do your mob stuff. But when you get back, you better have five rounds in you.”

Mickey laughs then kisses Ian. The redhead wraps his hands around Mickey and deepens the kiss. He pulls Mickey's upper lip between his own and the latter sighs before latching onto Ian's bottom one. They tilt their heads to opposite directions, hands running into each other’s hair. If Mickey wasn’t kneeling his knees would be wobbling because God, his man can kiss.

One of his men clears his throat and the couple reluctantly pulls back. “Deal.” Mickey says and gets up.

Ian nods with a satisfied smile and doesn’t take his eyes off Mickey's ass till they’re out of the living room and into the hallway. He then sighs again before lazily popping popcorn into his mouth. Most of it lands on the chair but he doesn’t care. Guess he’s watching the movie by himself.

 

***(*(*(*(*(*(***

 

Two days later Ian has just come from the gym with Eddy. There is a gym at the mansion, but the estate has practically everything so if he was to do all things at the house he would never leave. He is hot and sweaty but he decides to stop by Mickey's office anyway. He knocks once before pushing the door open.

“Boss, we got an emergency.” He says trying to imitate Shane.

Mickey who's using the calculator with a deep frown looks up at him. He tilts his head at Ian like; really? Ian just smiles then walks slowly towards him. He trails his fingers around Mickey's desk till he's on the other side.

“Hey boss. You look kinda stressed there.” He says right before straddling Mickey.

Mickey's hands land on his hips. He then takes off Ian's T-shirt then places a peck on his chest. “How was the work out?”

“Good.”

Mickey hums. “It has definitely been good to your body.”

He kisses Ian's stomach where abs are slowly forming. When he’d picked Ian up that night months ago, the redhead was dangerously close to skinny. Ian had still been beautiful, he had still been very desirable but it was clear he wasn’t as healthy as he should be. Now, now his boyfriend was turning into… well, if Mickey was jealous before, now it was on another level. These few months they’ve been together an opportunity to be jealous hasn’t presented itself, but it doesn’t stop Mickey from getting possessive of the redhead. Whether anyone is a threat or not.

“All for you baby.” Ian croons before bending to slot their lips together.

Mickey caresses the smooth naked back. Ian has just started grinding down on him when there’s knock on the door. “WHAT?!” He shouts impatiently before going back to making out with Ian.

Shane walks in anyway. “Boss.”

Mickey stops kissing Ian and takes a deep breath. “Shane, not now.” He hisses thinking about his already hard dick. Ian smirks down at him and licks his bottom lip, driving Mickey even more crazy.

“Boss, I'm afraid this can’t wait.”

Ian rolls his eyes and gets off Mickey. He reaches for his deserted t-shirt and pulls it on.

“He’s at Ani’s.” Shane says and Mickey immediately perks up.

“You found the fucker?” Mickey gets up and pulls on his suit jacket hurriedly. 

“Ani’s?” Ian asks.

“Mickey's restaurant. He named it after his mom. Its so sweet. He's the sweetest.”

“Shut the fuck up Shane.”

Ian chuckles. "I wanna come." 

Mickey turns to look at him. "Ian, we aren't going there to eat." 

"I wanna come." Ian repeats adamantly, then walks out of the office to go take a quick shower and change. 

 

***(*(*(*(*(*(***

                                                         

 From the moment they walk into the restaurant, Ian falls in love with the place. The food smells great, it's clean but not over the top which makes it extremely homey. It's barely 12:00 but it's already packed which leads Ian to believe is popular. Under different circumstances he'd be finding a table right now, wanting a taste.

 Since some of Mickey's men went though the back, its just him, Mickey and Shane walking through the restaurant and straight into the kitchen. The room has no chef in sight but Ian sees a man on his knees with Cal and Marcus on either side of him. Four more other other men are behind them. 

He gasps in surprise when Mickey bypasses him and punches the kneeling guy. 

"Mickey. Mickey please."

The guy pleads and Ian's heart immediately goes out to him. He doesn't look like a bad guy, at all. With that thought Ian realises he would never be cut out for this life. Not if he feels sorry for every criminal with an innocent face. 

Mickey slides off his jacket and Eddy take it from him. The brunette then folds up his sleeves. "You know, James. After all these years, one would think people already know not to fuck with me." 

"I do, I do, I do, Mickey." The man -James- is crying now, tears running down his face. "I would never fuck with you. I'm not fucking suicidal!" 

This time it's Shane who punches him in the stomach and James doubles over but Cal pulls him back upright. Blood trickles down the corner of his mouth in one line. 

"Three hundred and twenty thousand dollars." Mickey clicks his tongue. "Where's my money James?" 

"I..." James swallows. "My son. I was going to bring back the money but my son got sick." 

"That doesn't sound like Mickey's problem." Shane lands another punch in the same place. 

Ian wants to ask them to stop, but this isn't his place. Maybe coming with them was not a good idea. Suddenly Mickey is looking at Ian. 

"What do you think Ian, should I punish him?" 

Ian inhales deeply then takes his hands out of his pocket. "Was it an emergency?" He asks James who nods repeatedly. 

He blinks at Ian as if trying to decipher who he is and why his opinion counts. "He...he had a tumor. I had to...fuck!" James yells when Shane punches him in the face this time. "Mickey you know me, i would never betray you. I didn't have a choice!" 

"I don know James, i hate being betrayed." 

"I know Mickey and I am so sorry." 

"What do you think Ian?" Mickey asks again. 

Cal pushes James over and steps on his head. He keeps pressing on him with the heel of his boot and the other man cries out in pain. 

 "Stop!" Ian shouts and everyone turns to look at him. He was watching Mickey as James pleaded his case and he can tell Mickey believes him. "He didn't have a choice." He says. "Right James?" 

James nods as well as his can from his position on the floor with a foot on the side of his head. 

"He did it for his son." Ian squats so he's looking at James. "You should give him more time to get the money Mick. You won't fail him, right James?" 

James nods again, more tears running down his face. "I swear on my son's life I'll give you back the money Mickey. Please, please spare me." 

"Boss you can't just let Ian..." Marcus starts but Mickey raises his fore finger and the man shuts up. Ian rolls his eyes because of course Marcus has a problem with him weighing in. 

Ian pushes Cal's leg off James' face. He then helps the man up so he's kneeling again. Hes shaking like a leaf and Ian can't help but sympathize even more. He places a hand on his shoulder. "James." James nods. "You'll get my man back his money in a month, right?" 

"A month. Yes. You'll get it all back." James looks at Mickey. "A month." 

Mickey thumbs his nose and nods. "30 days. Now fuck off." 

James clasps his hands together in a praying motion. "Thank you, thank you, thank you Mickey." Marcus spits on him and James gets up then rushes out of the kitchen. 

Ian chances a look at Marcus and isn't surprised to find the guy glaring at him. The bodyguard has never liked him and Mickey letting him make such a crucial decision must make the man really angry. Well fuck him. 

"I'm hungry." Ian whispers to Mickey. 

Mickey smirks and turns to Shane. "By the window." 

Shane nods and goes looking for the manager. 

 

***(*(*(*(*(*(***

 

 Ian stirs the fillet on his plate then takes a small bite. "You have a beautiful establishment baby." Mickey smiles then nods. "So," Ian swallows. "Why did you let me decide what happens with James?" 

Mickey smirks at him. "I, am not one to be lenient." 

"So you left it to me?" Ian points at his chest incredulously. 

"Well yeah." Mickey laughs before biting on his rib. He shuts his eyes and moans at the sweetness. 

Ian tilts his head. "Marcus has a problem with you letting your sidepiece call the shots." 

Mickey drops his meat back on his plate. "Dammit Ian." He glares at the redhead. "You're my boyfriend. Not some fucking sidepiece." Ian grins and Mickey rolls his eyes. "Why do you fuck with me like that?" 

Ian just laughs and Mickey scoops his salad then throws it at him. 

Mickey takes a sip of his beer then looks at Ian. "I've dealt with James for years, lent him up to a million dollars he always pays back. I believe him." 

Ian smiles. "I believed him too." They knock their glasses together. "So ontop of everything you're a Shylock too?" 

Mickey nods, puts his drink down then picks up his rib again. "Lend people money, they pay back with interest. Good business." 

"My man. An entrepreneur. Sexy." Ian lifts his shoulders. "Now I'm horny."

"Car sex?"

"Yes please." 

 

***(*(*(*(*(*(***

 

 Ian has just finished watering his flowers when someone clears his throat behind him. Ian drops the pipe and glares at the bodyguard. 

"The fuck do you want Marcus?" 

"Who exactly do you think you are?" Ian just stares at the other man. "You think just because you're fucking the boss you have any power here?" 

"Mickey asked for my opinion." 

"There have been guys before you and they never lasted. So you've made it seven months, you think that makes you the wife?" 

"No." Ian replies nonchalantly. "But, it makes me pretty fucking important." 

Marcus bends and pulls out three of Ian's flourishing plants. "Stay in your fucking lane. Fuck the boss, keep him happy, try not to ruin his reputation." He says. "He's a hard ass, always has been, so you making him pardon assholes like James, not good for the boss." He throws the plants at Ian's chest and the redhead's light blue T-shirt is instantly covered in mud.

"Asshole." He mutters as he watches Marcus walk away. 

.

Mickey has already cum and is breathing heavily while Ian pumps away ontop of him. "Baaaby. Fuck Mickey. Fuck baby! I'm coming! I'm coming!" Ian groans and shudders on top of him as he comes inside him. The redhead latches hard on his right shoulder and Mickey shuts his eyes tightly, taking the pain. 

"Fuck." Mickey curses as Ian pulls out. "That's gonna leave a mark." 

Ian just kisses him then drops on his other side. "So quick question." 

Mickey reaches toward the night stand for the wipes. He cleans his chest up the turns towards Ian. "Shoot." 

"Yesterday, the incident with James," 

"Yeah?" 

"Is that gonna like, fuck with your credibility or something?" Ian asks pulling Mickey into his arms. 

"Don' worry about that shit." Mickey waves his worries away but Ian grabs his hand. 

"I'm serious baby. I didn't know about you before I met you but now that I do I know you got a certain reputation to uphold. I won't let you tear that down because of me." 

Mickey smiles surprised, but happy that Ian cares about his reputation. "You remember what I told you at the restaurant?" Ian nods. "I would have let him go anyway. I trust James." Ian sighs in relief and Mickey straddles him. "Now, how about I ride you while you forget about everybody and everything else?" 

Ian rubs Mickey's thigh. "I like this plan." 

 

***(*(*(*(*(*(***

 

 When Ian wakes up he's alone in bed. But it's nothing new so he just gets up and goes to the adjoining bathroom. He brushes his teeth then slowly walks down the stairs. 

He gets to the bottom and can't help but roll his tongue. "I go weeks without seeing your rude ass. How is it I can't get rid of you now?" 

Cal walks into the living room and as always tries to placate Marcus. "Don' do this man. You don' wanna mess with the boss." 

Marcus laughs then turns to look at his fellow bodyguard. "C'mon Cal, why you gotta make him feel so fucking important all the time?" He points at Ian bitterly.  

"Dammit Marcus." Cal tries to whisper but Ian hears him anyway. "How many of the boss' boyfriends have you met? Huh? None. How many lasted as long as Ian? None. How many fucking moved in?"

"None." Marcus mutters reluctantly.

"Marcus. The boss asked for his fucking opinion what does that tell you, huh?" 

Marcus looks at Ian, grunts, then sneers before walking away. But something tells Ian that won't be their last altercation.  

.

And he's right because noon has Ian pushing Marcus in the chest for calling him a whore. 

"Say it again." Ian commands. He was never proud of his job. He didn't chose his former job. So for Marcus to call him that, now Ian is fucking angry. "What's your fucking problem, huh?" He demands. "All you gotta do is obey Mickey's orders. Why the fuck does it matter if i let James go?" 

"Because that's how it starts!" Marcus yells and it echoes all over the garage. Ian had come to get the rake and that's when he'd run into Marcus who'd asked: "Are you sure you don't want the hoe?" The implication had been crystal clear. "One day you're deciding who dies, next you're calling all the God damn shots!" He yells. "I ain't taking orders from no whore!" 

That's when Ian pushes Marcus against the wall, his arm pressing on his throat. "I may have been a whore, and I may be Mickey's boyfriend, but that doesn't make me some fucking weakling. I don' need Mickey to defend me." 

Marcus isn't a bodyguard for naught so of course he pushes Ian off easily. The redhead drops to the ground, his chest heaving angrily. "I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!" Marcus pulls a gun on him and Ian swallows, staying put. 

"What the fuck's going on here?" Shane demands, walking into the garage. "Marcus, what the fuck are you doing?" Shane's eyes are wide, he sounds shocked but his expression yells disbelief. "Marcus." The tall, big man whispers, moving slowly towards them. "Do you want Mickey to kill you?" 

"He is no one!" Marcus yells. 

Shane moves at some weird lightening speed and before Ian knows it he's the one with the gun. "I am Mickey's right hand man, believe me when I say, he's definitely someone." 

Marcus ducks his head and whispers; "Fuck." 

Ian sees Shane glance at him on the ground before walking even closer towards Marcus. He clearly doesn't want Ian to hear them, so of course the redhead scoots closer. 

"He's with Ian now Marcus. You gotta let him go." Shane whispers. 

"You love Mickey?!" Ian yells. "That's what this has been about? You wish you were in my shoes! You fucking-" 

"Ian. Been looking everywhere for...you." Mickey finishes slowly, looking between all three men in his garage. He takes in Ian on the floor and then Shane who's pressing Marcus agaisnt the wall. 

Suddenly Ian has gotten up and is hitting his chest. "You fucked him!" 

Mickey looks at Ian confused. "Fucked who?"   

"You fucked him!" Ian repeats even angrier and Mickey is beginning to think he might be in trouble. 


	8. Chapter 8

Mickey looks at the two men against the wall and that's when he sees the gun on Shane's hand. His hackles rise immediately. "Shane. Start talking." Ian sighs, hurting and starts to walk away. Mickey is quick to grab his wrist. "I would never cheat on you." 

Ian glares at him and tries to pull his hand away. "Then why does he still work for you?" 

Mickey glances at Shane and Marcus again then turns to Ian feeling like he's missing a huge part of the puzzle. "I'm pretty fucking confused right now. Shane!" 

Shane turns around then tucks Marcus's gun in his own waist. "Boss." He clears his throat. 

"Nothing's wrong boss. I'm sorry for the misunderstanding." Marcus speaks for the first time since Mickey got here. 

Ian turns around angrily to glare at the man. Mickey still refuses to let him go. "A misunderstanding?" He scoffs. "You destroyed my plants, have been giving me shit since yesterday, and you pulled a fucking gun on me. I wouldn't call that a misunder-" Ian starts to wonder how everyone is moving at such speed because he doesn't finish saying the word, before Mickey's grabbed one of the guns from Shane and has it pointed under Marcus' chin. 

"You fucking pulled a gun on Ian?  _My Ian?"_  The way Mickey dangerously asks the question makes even Ian shiver. "FUCKING SPEAK, I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!" 

"I, I, I was just messing with him. I would never shoot him. I was just-" Mickey presses the gun harder and Marcus trails off. "You can't let Ian start making decisions. That's just sloppy." 

"Marcus..." Mickey calls in warning but the bodyguard continues. 

"You've been with others before him and they didn't make you this stupid. He needs to go and you know it." 

Mickey frowns at Marcus who's not making any sense to him. 

"Shane." 

"Boss. Marcus is just jealous." 

"Of what!" 

"Of...Ian." 

Mickey pulls away and steps back. He takes in Marcus from head to toe. He's just as big as Shane and his brown eyes are looking pleadingly at him. He didn't know. How did he not know? Then again Mickey's gaydar has always been shit. 

He gesticulates with his gun at Ian. "You pulled a gun on him." He breaths. "Any other person and Shane would be on his way to bury your ass, but we got history." Mickey points between Marcus and himself, again with the gun. "So pray to whatever God you believe in I'm just firing you. Shane?" He calls and his trusted guard steps towards Marcus and pets him down for more weapons. 

"Mickey, please." 

"Don't say my name. And don't fucking speak to me or I'll be forced to change my mind." 

Marcus shuts his mouth and stands there as Shane continues to disarm him. Ian is still stuck on the fact that Mickey has never fucked Marcus. The bodyguard was the one in love with Mickey unbeknownst to his boyfriend. He exhales in relief then smiles, happy that he never has to deal with Marcus' rude ass ever again. 

Jealous fucking prick! 

 

**÷∆÷∆÷∆÷∆÷∆÷**

 

"Are you done being mad at me now that you know?" Mickey inquires when he closes the bedroom door behind them. 

"Yes." Ian replies his tone hostile. 

"You don't sound it." 

"Marcus is gone, yes. But who's to tell how many more of your men are head over heels in love with you?" 

Mickey smirks and closes the short distance between them. He grabs Ian's waist and pecks his cheek. "You have nothing to worry about." 

"If they're always around you, yeah i do." 

"Is anyone else giving you a hard time?" 

"No."

"Well there you go." 

Ian groans but throws his hands on Mickey's shoulder. "That means nothing." 

"Jealous Ian is making me hot." 

"I will only take care of you if take care of me." 

"Name it." Mickey kisses Ian's neck. 

"I want a date night. Tonight." 

"Well," Ian smiles and kisses Mickey softly on the lips. "You're in luck because my schedule is wide open." 

"I want  _you_  wide open." 

"Ugh." Mickey pulls away from Ian and heads into the bathroom. "That was fucking horrible." 

"It was right there." Ian laughs following right behind him. "I had to." 

"Ugh." Mickey repeats prompting Ian to laugh loudly before getting into the shower with him. 

 

**÷∆÷∆÷∆÷∆÷∆÷**

 

They get to the five star hotel at exactly 8:30PM. Ian watches the hostess beam the moment they give their names. She guides them to a table on the balcony and tells them a waiter will be with them soon. 

"Nice place." Ian says looking around in awe. He'd never even dared to dream of a place like this because back in the streets that was an impossibility. "Thank you." He mumbles softly, taking a sip of the water.

"For date night?" 

Ian shrugs. "Yeah. And for loving me. And for all you do for me. For taking me off the street." He shrugs again. "For saving me." 

Mickey is about to reply but the waiter hands them the wine and food menu. Ian orders Tenderloin with spicy Gorgonzola-pine Nut- Herb butter. It is a mouthful to pronounce but he is in a five star restaurant, he's going to eat something he's never tried before. Mickey gives his order then turns back to Ian. 

"I can see why you would want to thank me for that. How you would feel like I saved you." Mickey starts, reaching for the bread and breaking a piece. "But you saved me too." Ian scoffs. "I'm serious, you off the street didn't just save you, it saved me too." 

Ian waits till their waiter has placed the wine on the table and walked away before he says anything. "How so?" 

Mickey takes off his jacket and looks up at the dark sky. He takes a deep breath then turns back to Ian. "For starters I used to be lonely as fuck. In that mansion, sorrounded by all those men but still so fucking lonely." Ian smiles. "I was also very reckless in the few times I found myself in the field. I didn't have anyone but myself to live for." Ian swallows at the earnest look in Mickey's eyes. "But now I got you." 

Ian shifts in his chair and pours himself a glass of sweet white wine. "Were you an only child?" 

"No. I have four brothers and a sister." 

"Have." 

"Yes. Have." 

"I..." Ian doesn't know what to say. 

"We started this business together. We grew up on the South side and the Milkovich name was already feared at the time so we took advantage of that." Mickey sways the wine in his glass. "But they started families and didn't want to expand, I on the other hand can't get anyone accidentally pregnant and was never one for relationships before you so the decision was very easy for me." 

Ian nods in understanding. "Your family is your weakness." 

"Yeah."

"I'm your weakness." Ian adds quietly.

They look at each other in the eyes and they both know that's true. "Yes." 

Ian takes a deep breath then gives Mickey a toothy smile. "You love me." 

Mockey raises his eyebrow in suprise before breaking into laughter. He laughs and laughs, eyes crinkling in the corners and tears running down his face. He reaches for his napkin and wipes his tears, still chuckling. Ian let's him laugh to his fill. 

"Seven months I've been telling you I love you, but that's what convinces you?" 

Ian cackles then finishes his wine. He then pours himself another glass. "Well yeah. I mean, I believed you before but now I know just how much I matter to you." He explains. "Your enemies could use me to get anything they want from you and still you keep me around." Ian shrugs. "You love me. And I love you." 

Mickey smiles at Ian. He shakes his head at the intensity of the moment. "Fuck, where's that fucking food?" 

 

**÷∆÷∆÷∆÷∆÷∆÷**

 

"Does Ani's have that dish?" Ian asks as Mickey drives them away from the hotel. 

"That unpronouncable meal you guzzled down like a starving child?" Mickey asks with a laugh. 

"It was delicious, sue me!" Ian defends with a blush.

"If they don't they can make it. You liked Ani's?"

Ian nods. "It was really fucking nice." 

Mickey smiles at Ian's approval that he didn't even think he needed, but is glad he's getting. 

"I have never seen you drive before." It occurs to Ian. "Is this safe, to drive around with no Shane?" 

Mickey points behind them with his thumb. "The black BMW that's been following us since we left the house. You'd be terrible at this job if you haven't even noticed." 

"So teach me." Ian says casually watching the tail lights of car infront of them. 

"Teach you what?" 

"Mob stuff."

"No. And that's the last time you're suggesting that." Mickey says adamantly. He's not about to corrupt Ian and his pureness. 

"I am not that nice a guy you know. I once watched someone die in front of me and didn't call 911 till i was sure he was gone." 

Mickey scoffs. "Let me guess, he was a bad guy and deserved to die." 

"Damn right he did. First and last time I served a pimp." 

Mickey reaches across and takes Ian's hand. "I'm glad that life's behind you now." 

"Yeah." Ian says shaking away the memory. "Me too." 

Mickey parks outside a huge building with several floors. He steps out of the car and Ian follows. 

"Where are we?" The redhead asks. 

"Want you."  

Is all Mickey says and Ian follows him even quicker. Ian is busy kissing on Mickey's neck and back as he pulls down his boyfriend's jacket as they enter the building. He drops it then continues leaving kisses all over Mickey's body. The latter keeps laughing and trying to push him off. 

"Patience, firecrotch. Why you acting like I don' fuck you enough?" Mickey moans when Ian takes his right ear lobe into his warm mouth. 

Ian just hums and continues to follow Mickey blindly into an elevator. "See, that's the thing about your ass, can never get enough." 

Mickey finally turns around to return his kisses and they make out for a while before getting off on one of the floors. They leave some of their clothes in the elevator and others on their way to where Mickey is guiding him. Ian tries to take in where they are but with the darkness, three bottles of wine in his system and his desperation to fuck Mickey, he comes up short. 

Finally they're...somewhere and Ian is being dropped onto a leather couch. They're just in boxers now and when Mickey commands him: "off" he doesn't even think about it before taking off his. He just does it. 

Mickey stands on either side of his face and Ian willingly takes his dick into his mouth. The shorter man moans above him then starts fucking Ian's mouth. The redhead immediately reaches for his boyfriend's ass and squeezes both full ass cheeks. He can feel his own cock leaking and he thrusts into the empty air. He swallows the little precum that's leaving Mickey's dick and into his mouth. 

His boyfriend's moans get louder and louder the more he fucks Ian's mouth. He starts to speed up and his thrusts get uncoordinated. Ian immediately pushes him off. "No." 

"C'mon. I was almost there." 

Ian breathes then licks his lips. "Yeah, I could tell." He grabs Mickey's waist then pulls him down. He then pushes him down the couch so he's the one ontop of him. 

Ian uses his own precum that's increasing by the minute to finger Mickey with. He then spits his slimy saliva on his hand and uses that too. Mickey is writhing and thrusting down on Ian's long fingers clearly still trying to get off. Ian sympathizes with him and decides to oblige him. 

He takes Mickey's dick back in his mouth and adds another finger so there's three fingers fucking him now. He hums around Mickey's dick and the latter thrusts upwards, crying out when his dick hits the back of Ian's throat. Ian rubs against the seat to get some friction and some relief for himself. 

Seeing as Mickey was almost there minutes ago, he cums imediately when Ian presses on his sweet spot. "IAN!" He cries out as he emptys himself, getting the relief he's been seeking since he got off the car ten minutes ago. 

Ian pulls out his fingers and lies next to Mickey. He caresses his sides as the shorter man catches his breath. "I love you." Mickey says straddling Ian. 

He grabs Ian's dick and guides it inside him. "You like this position." Ian notes. 

"I do." Mickey agrees, hissing as Ian's girth gets past his rim. 

"I love you too." 

 

**÷∆÷∆÷∆÷∆÷∆÷**

 

When Ian wakes up he's in a super bright room and his boyfriend is sleeping soundly draped on top of him. He reaches lower and caresses Mickey's ass, taking in what looks like a spacious club. They are clearly on the VIP lounge. He wonders why they're here but Mickey looks really comfortable and he doesn't want to wake him. 

Not even when he hears light footsteps walking towards them. He tries not to laugh, watching Shane walk backwards clearly trying to avoid looking at them.

"You can throw the sheet." Ian whispers. 

"Thank fuck." Shane says before doing as told.

Ian grabs it and covers them both. "You can turn around now." 

Shane does then takes in Mickey's sleeping form. "Before you he never used to sleep that well you know." He says lowly. "Too much stress." Ian caresses Mickey's cheek softly. "Nothing has changed business wise but he never gets stressed anymore. Thanks to you." 

"Yeah?" 

"He's happier. I knew him while he was still working with his brothers so he's like a brother to me. He's fucking family" Ian blinks up at Shane. "I trust you with him. Thank you." 

"No need to thank me. I like taking care of him." 

"Well then, I'm just gonna go collect all your clothes that you left...everywhere." Shane rolls his eyes and Ian realizes it's the first time he's ever seen him do that. It makes his laugh and the action shakes Mickey awake. 

The brunette awakes and rubs his eyes before smiling down at Ian. "Where did we get a sheet?" 

"So I've been thinking," Ian caresses the soft black hair. "Was it really a good idea to let go of Marcus?" 

"What do you mean?" Mickey sits up and catches the box of cigarettes and lighter Shane throws at him before leaving again. 

"I mean because he was one of your trusted men." Ian explains calmly. "He was a great asset and you fired him because of me." 

"Yes. Yes I did. And anyone else that dares to disrespect you." Mickey exhales the smoke nonchalantly. 

Ian doesn't think he should be as pleased as he is right now. His heart flatters and he pulls Mickey in for a tight hug. The brunette laughs and puts the hand holding the cigarette away from his skin. 

"How do you like this place?" Mickey asks and Ian pulls away. 

"It's big." 

"Yeah."

"I would change the chairs and the color of this VIP seats." Ian says. "But other than that it's really nice. I like the layout, and the bar." Mickey lifts his left hand and Ian takes the invitation to lie on his chest.

"Would you buy it?" Mickey asks. 

"If I had the money, sure." Ian kisses Mickey's hand. "Why, you interested in buying it?" 

"Already did, it's yours." 

Ian gasps and looks around again seeing the club in the new light. It only takes a few seconds before he's panicking. "I... I can't run a club baby. I have never ran any type of business, how I'm I supposed to run an entire, fucking, club!" 

"Hey, hey," Mickey puts out the cigarette on the table. He presses on Ian's chest and kisses the side of his head. "I know nothing about owning a restaurant but It's been running for a year and a half now. That's what managers are for." 

"Oh yeah." Ian relaxes with a soft laugh. "I just got really overwhelmed." He gets up and puts his boxers back on, glaring at Mickey when his boyfriend slaps his ass. "So a club, huh?" He asks when he gets to the middle where the dancefloor is. "A club." He mumbles mostly to himself.

“Yeah.” Mickey appears behind him. “Figured you needed something to do when I'm out…”

“Doing mob stuff.” Ian finishes with a grin.

“Eddy will have a field day.” Shane says walking towards them and handing them their clothes, referring to Ian's assigned bodyguard. “So he really sold this place to you?”

“Offer a man enough money…” Mickey trails off.

“You know the owner?” Ian asks while pulling up his trouser. 

“Let just say Mickey’s a regular.” Shane says. “Or used to be one anyway.”

“Can we go home? I wanna shower.” Ian complains feeling the dried up stickiness on his stomach.

“Shouldn’t I be the one complaining?” Mickey asks even as they follow Shane out of the place.

“You came, on my chest.” Ian emphasizes.

“You came inside me.” Mickey counteracts.

“Guys.” Shane stops and turns around. “I honestly don’t need this. Not at seven o’clock in the morning.”

Mickey just flips him off while Ian apologises.

 

**÷∆÷∆÷∆÷∆÷∆÷**

 

_One Week Later_

Ian and Eddy are walking out his unnamed club where he was supervising the replacement of the new club chairs. Eddy stops to talk to one of the waiters when they walk out of the building and Ian crosses the road to where Eddy parked the car. There's a guy leaning on the car and Ian doesn’t think too much of it till he gets closer and realizes it’s Marcus.

He stops and puts both hands in his pockets. “Really Marcus?”

Marcus throws the cigarette he was smoking at stamps on it. “Sup Gallagher. How has life been treating you since you got me fired?”

“You got you fired.” Ian reminds the clearly angry man.

“I’ve been working with Mickey for years. I had even fucking made it to the top of the food chain. I was right under Shane. Then in comes this hooker redhead and now,” he opens his hands wide. “Look at me.”

“Again, nobody’s fault but yours.”

Ian thinks he only blinks once before Marcus is grabbing his left hand and turning him around to face the other way. Marcus grabs Ian's wrist and twists it. “You’re gonna pay for what you did.”

“Stop. Stop, Marcus, stop, stop, stop.” Ian pleads as the former bodyguard starts to twist his elbow in the opposite direction. He cries out as his hand makes a loud gut wrenching sound the more Marcus keeps twisting. He's on the ground kneeling when he hears a loud gunshot. Marcus instantly lets go of him, dropping to the ground with the back of his head hitting the car. “Fuuuuuck!” Ian’s hand is throbbing. He feels like his left hand is on fire. It is definitely broken. Who does something like this in the middle of the fucking street during the day?

He sits down on the ground and watches Eddy put Marcus’ limp body into the back seat. He then shuts the door and looks down at Ian. “He’s gonna kill me.” Eddy mutters before pulling out his phone and dials a number no doubt Mickey's. “Yeah, boss?” he says. “We are going to need Dr. Smith. Yes. Ian’s arm is broken. Marcus. I'm so sor- yes boss. We’re on our way.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you at this group for more Gallavich/Shameless and the latest news on the cast:  
> https://www.facebook.com/groups/684409228412541/  
> ＼(^o^)／


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i din' mean to keep u guys waiting at all. my apologies!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1e93BiM-kvY&list=PL-OV25wNFmgotyjjM2O3PXU7Fil9n8GY7&index=24  
> enjoy that nice funny short film when u can.

When Mickey hangs up on Eddy, his heart is beating loudly out of his chest. He's pacing back and forth in the kitchen where he immediately came to get a drink, hoping to calm his nerves. _Shit. Fuck. Shit. FUCK!_ Mickey finishes his drink and pours himself another. Marcus may have been loyal to him at one point but he’s dead now. He’s fucking dead! No one touches Ian, no-fucking-body and that man will pay for even attempting it. Fuck, he hopes Ian is okay. A broken hand, he must be in so much pain.

The front door opens and Mickey rushes down the hallway. It’s Smith, thank God. “Upstairs, the master bedroom.” Mickey points the direction even though Smith already knows. But Mickey is anxious and worried and won't settle down till he sees his boyfriend. He hears a car arrive and hurriedly rushes out of the house to meet them halfway.

Mickey stands in front of the Sedan and dashes towards the passenger seat. “Ian.” Ian winces as Mickey opens the door for him. He winces harder when the pain hits him when he slides off the car. “Shit, sorry.” Mickey hugs him gently, avoiding the assaulted hand.

“You know, I’ve never broken my hand,” Ian sighs pulling away from the hug so he can cradle his injured hand. “but I didn’t think my first time would be from the jealous bodyguard of my mobster boyfriend.” He finishes. “Wild.” Ian laughs.

Mickey looks at Eddy quizzically. “I don know if he's in shock boss, but he's been like that all the way here.

Mickey grits his teeth angrily and gestures for another guard to stand with Ian. “Marcus?” he asks.

“Back seat.” Eddy replies.

Mickey goes back to standing in front of the car. He points at his feet. “Here.”

Eddy and two more guards open the door to the backseat and pull a heavy Marcus out of the car. Ian spits on him when they walk by him. Mickey just waits patiently as his former guard is placed on the ground, by his feet. Marcus is bleeding heavily, his entire chest covered in blood. The bigger man coughs when he tries to talk and Mickey just shakes his head.

Mickey hears Shane curse on his left and he turns to look at him. The man is shaking his head muttering “stupid” over and over. He would feel sorry for the guy; that he has to lose his friend this way. But Mickey knows even Shane understands that Marcus crossed a line. Friend or not. Marcus is about to pass out so Mickey steps on his gun wound and the asshole comes to with a loud cry.

“Say it louder Shane, the asshole can’t hear you.”

Marcus turns to look at Shane. “Stupid!” Shane yells at him. “Fucking, stupid.”

“That’s right. Fucking stupid.” Mickey says breathing heavily. He glances at Ian where the redhead is holding his broken arm with a painful grimace and his patience runs out. He pulls out his glock and points it at Marcus’ face. “I really didn’t want to do this.” He says.

“Then you don’ gotta boss.” Let me make it up to you.”

“But you’ve backed me into a corner.” Mickey continues like Marcus hasn’t said anything. With that he shoots the man in the neck. In the corner of his eye he sees Ian flinch at the shot but Mickey's attention is back on Marcus. Marcus who’s got his eyes wide open, both hands on his throat as he slowly bleeds out. As he _painfully_ bleeds out. Mickey would have shot him between the eyes but the asshole hurt his Ian. It’s only fair if he dies painfully.

Tucking his gun back in, he turns to Cal and Bruce. “Take care of this.”

“Boss I can-“ Shane starts.

“Not you, them.”  He then walks towards his boyfriend and wraps his hand around Ian's waist. “Let’s get you to see the doctor.”

“Damn baby, you just shot him.”

“What else was there to do?” Mickey helps Ian into the house and up the stairs carefully.

“You just shot him, dead.”

“Ian?”

“Yeah babe?”

“Just ‘cause you make me soft, it don’ make me soft.”

 

**÷∆÷∆÷∆÷∆÷∆÷**

 

“I'm wearing a sling.” Ian says glaring at it.

“Yes you are.” Dr. Smith tells Ian with a smile. He then turns to Mickey and gives him the pills, then advices him on what times to make sure Ian takes them.

“I don’t like this. It makes me feel like an invalid.” Ian complains.

Mickey smiles down at him. “Well, you kinda are right now seeing as you can’t even bath yourself.”

“When can I take it off?” Ian slurs, looking up at the doctor.

“When you sleep you can remove the sling. But for now, keep it on.”

Ian huffs then runs a finger across his cast. “Mick is only soft for me, did you know that?”

Dr. Smith turns towards Ian with a smile. “As it should be when people are together.” He replies entertaining the redhead who’s currently high on pain meds. Oh, Mickey remembers drunk Ian. Drunk Ian is usually very bossy.

“I love him.” The redhead continues. “But I would love him more if I had a glass of cold apple juice in my hand.”

“And he’s here.” Mickey guides the good doctor out of the room. “How long till the meds wear off?”

“Not long.” Smith replies with a laugh.

“Okay then, thank you. I’ll update you on the progress.”

Smith stops once outside the room. “The word is out, just thought you should know.”

Mickey crosses his hands. “What's out?”

The doctor nods towards the room. “Him. Word is out there about Milkovich’s new beau. The beau who not only lives with you but you’ve taken him to parties? They know he's important Mickey.”

Mickey sighs. It was just a matter of time. “I’ll up his security or some shit. But right now, let’s focus on getting him better, yeah? See you on Wednesday?”

“Wednesday.” Smith says before walking away.

“Cindy! Pineapple juice!”

“Apple!” Ian yells from inside the room and Mickey yells it to Cindy. He then shuts the door and leans against it to watch his boyfriend who's caressing their soft duvet in concentration.

“Need anything else your highness?” he walks towards Ian’s right side and gets on the bed beside him. Ian predictably lies on his lap.

“I hate my sling.”

“We already covered that. What else?”

“I’m I going to die?”

“Not unless I'm dead first.” Ian sniffs and Mickey looks down at him to see tears cascading from his flushed cheeks to his clothed thigh. “What? What’d I say?”

“You love me.” Ian sobs. “You love me and, and, and,” he sniffs. “you make me feel so special and important and sometimes I…” Ian looks up at Mickey, wiping his tears with his good hand. Mickey helps him. “I wonder if I deserve everything you’ve given me. Do I deserve to be this happy?”

“Of course you do.” Mickey caresses Ian's hair. “Of course you do. You’re a good person who was forced into a life he didn’t want by his neglectful addict of a mother.” He comforts. “If anything I'm the one that doesn’t deserve the happiness _you_ bring me.”  

The room goes silent for a while. Ian is blinking at the ceiling his eyes darting form side to side, it’s clear he's thinking.

“I would kill for you too.” Ian says suddenly breaking the tension and making Mickey laugh.

“Apart from watching that guy die, have you even ever killed a chicken? It’s not an easy thing to do.”

“If it came down to saving you, I’d do it.”

“Good to know.” It takes effort for Mickey to kiss Ian in their position but he does it.

“I just hope I won't have to deal with one of your bodyguards again. They clearly work for you for a reason. They're the best, which means they're _stronger_ than me.” Ian rumbles when the kiss ends. “Which means… I can’t take them.” He slurs and looks at Mickey with what the brunette assumes is supposed to be a serious face. It just makes Mickey laugh some more. “Take me seriously, God dammit!” Ian says trying to push Mickey away but he's too weak to manage it. “Fire everyone you ever fucked but still works for you.”

Mickey finally slides Ian's head off his lap so he can lie next to him and they're facing each other. He caresses his cheek softly and the redhead sighs in content before leaning towards Mickey's touch. “In my line of work, I can’t afford to fuck someone who works for me.”

“Ah.” Ian slaps his forehead like he should have known sooner. “’Course. It could end up bad.”

“It could end up very bad.”

Ian takes a dramatic inhale. “Mkay.” He yawns loudly, settling on the comfortable pillow just as there’s a knock on the door. “Good get me my drink. And then come back and remove this… stupid sling.”

“Yes, your highness.” Mickey mocks but Ian just grins happily.

 

**÷∆÷∆÷∆÷∆÷∆÷**

 

“I hate this fucking sling.”

Mickey drops his fork where he was about to put a piece of cake into his mouth. “Would you stop it with the fucking sling already?”

“What have I done?” Ian lifts his right hand defensively.

“You’ve been complaining about that stupid sling since yesterday.”

Ian turns back to his breakfast. “Well, there's a reason for that.”

“You need it to get better.”

Ian clicks his tongue then puts source in his eggs before taking a bite. “Shouldn’t you be working?”

“Work can wait till my boyfriend, is feeling better.”

“Aww, that’s so sweet.” Shane walks into the balcony with papers and a pen.

“Shut up, dick.” Mickey scowls up at his right hand man.

“I had no idea I would ever use that word in regard to Mickey. Thank you Ian, for showing me that my boss isn’t heartless after all.”  He says placing the documents on the table for Mickey's signature.

“You told me you knew him before he was a mob boss. You knew he has a heart.” Ian says, chewing on a crusty piece of bacon.

“No, actually that’s not true. He was an asshole then, just like he is now.”

Ian smiles at Mickey who's busy rolling his eyes as he leaves a signature on each page. “No later than Thursday. Remind him that.”

“You got it boss.”

Shane walks away and Ian places his good hand on the table, palm up. Mickey looks at him but takes the offered hand. “Think I finally get it.” Ian starts, the memory of Mickey shooting Marcus’ neck, in mind.

“Get what?”

“How when you’re with me and when you’re working… its two completely different, separate worlds.” Ian explains. “How just because I make you soft, it doesn’t make you soft.”

“And how do you feel about that?” Mickey inquires, honestly curious.

“We’ve been dating for quite a while now. I don’ mind Mick. Think we already established that. I love you, with all your layers.”

Mickey pulls his hand away to get up from his chair and pull Ian in for a kiss. _I love you too_ is what the kiss conveys. And from the way Ian moans before getting up and deepening the kiss, lets Mickey know he understands.

 

**÷∆÷∆÷∆÷∆÷∆÷**

 

_Two Weeks Later_

“How’s the broken elbow?” Mickey asks on Thursday night when he gets home.

Ian is on the couch, his lower half covered in a white sheet, watching TV while eating ice cream. He tilts his head for a ‘hello’ kiss before turning back to the TV. Ian shakes his left hand to show its doing better. “Dr. Smith says I won't be signing up for a tennis tournament anytime soon, but otherwise I’m good.”

“He said that?”

“Well, I can’t strain it or nothing like that, but yes, I'm fine.”

Mickey takes off his suit jacket and tie before dropping next to Ian, relieved. “How are you feeling?”

Ian applies ice cream on Mickey's lips then straddles him and kisses it off. “Forget about me. It’s been all about me this last couple of weeks. How are you?” he starts to undo Mickey's buttons one handed.

The shorter man curses when he sees Ian is naked under the sheet, his dick erect and ready. “How long have you been like that?”

Ian sighs and tilts the bowl so the dessert dribbles on Mickey's chest.  He kisses a nipple and Mickey arches his back. “Since 3:00, no idea why.” Mickey moans and his hands drop to Ian's naked ass. He caresses the flesh there and smiles when Ian shuts his eyes with a soft moan. “Been waiting for you.” Ian whispers in his ear.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.” He gets off Mickey to pull down his trouser and underwear. “You’ve taken such good care of me these last few weeks I wanted to return the favor.”

“I like that.”

“Gonna make you feel so good.” Ian croons climbing back on Mickey's lap.

Mickey smirks and slaps Ian's right ass cheek. The latter moans. “All I hear is talk, I don’ see no action.”

Ian raises an eyebrow, taking the challenge. He reaches to his side, grabbing the lube on his left. He puts some on his palm and rubs it together, eyes looking into Mickey’s. The brunette is about to pull away and display his ass when Ian takes him by surprise. The redhead jerks Mickey off, carefully spreading the lube.

Mickey gapes up at him. “What are you doing?”

“I'm about to rock your world baby.” Ian sings.

He lifts himself, reaches behind him to guide Mickey's dick inside him but Mickey grabs his waist and stops him. “Are you sure about this?”

“About having sex with you? Fuck yeah.”

“No,” Mickey licks his lips. He wants to do it, he wants to do it so bad but he doesn’t want to hurt Ian. “about me, fucking you. Have you even ever done it before?”

Ian kisses him, pulling on his bottom lip, while still jerking Mickey gently. “Mick, baby, I used to be a prostitute.”

Mickey looks up at Ian then nods. “Oh, yeah, good point.” He bites his bottom lip as Ian’s wet hole engulfs him inch by inch. “Shit. Fuck me!”

“That’s the plan.” Ian grabs Mickey's hands, puts them above his head and webs their fingers together.

Mickey shuts his eyes and whines when Ian starts moving. The redhead kisses his neck and Mickey lets out a strangled moan, then bucks his hips upwards, pushing his dick harder into Ian's tight hole. He opens his eyes and can’t help but curse. His boyfriend looks so fucking hot like this. Ian crushes his mouth against Mickey’s, its hot and desperate as he sucks on Mickey's lips, while still fucking him into the couch.

Mickey shivers when Ian rotates his hips. He ends the kiss to call out Mickey's name is ecstasy. He bounces harder on Mickey's lap and the brunette pants louder. He pulls his hands away so he can grab onto Ian's waist instead and help pull him forward on every rotation of his hips. He wonders for a second why they’ve never tried this before but soon pleasure overtakes him and his mind is _Ian, Ian, Ian._

Ian pushes and clenches down on Mickey's hard girth and he doesn’t think he will last very long. Ian lifts himself then slams down hard making Mickey cry out. He bounces up and down shamelessly, expertly, as he chants Mickey's name over and over.

“You are fucking gorgeous.” Mickey praises.

Ian smiles down at him. “Gonna come, please baby, let’s do it together.”

“Okay.” Mickey moans feeling his orgasm nearing the more Ian clenches around him. “Okay.” He repeats, reaching for Ian's leaking dick, shiny with precum. He only touches him twice and Ian is biting on his neck, cuming loudly between them.

Mickey empties inside him, his eyes rolling to the back of his head, as Ian shudders and groans on top of him. “Fuck.” he curses overwhelmed. “We are definitely doing that again.”

Ian takes a few deep breaths before sitting up and pinching Mickey's nose.

“How was that?” He asks breathlessly.

“Fucking fantastic.” Mickey lets out. He then pulls Ian to him and hugs him close.  “You’re fucking fantastic.”

“Ditto.” Ian laughs then clashes their lips together. “I love you.”

Mickey hums then pushes his tongue inside Ian's mouth and his boyfriend receives him expertly, slowly driving Mickey even crazier by simply existing.

“Love you too.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the 'just becoz i'm soft' line i think i got that from one of Rider's fics. i aint sure.  
> anyhu, thanks for reading! hope y'all liked it. see u next time! <3 <3


	10. Chapter 10

For the first time in seven weeks Ian wakes up feeling nothing in his formerly broken arm. Absolutely no pain. He can't help but smile at the feeling. No more pain! Yes!

Sliding off the bed, he buries his feet in the fluffy carpet and wiggles his toes. It feels like it’s going to be a good day. He stretches out and walks towards their shared closet. Ian pulls on some navy blue sweats Mickey recently bought and they're turning out to be Ian's favorite due to how soft they feel. He puts on his bunny slippers –Mickey won't stop making fun of him for getting them but Ian loves how comfortable they feel- and heads downstairs.

“Cindy?” he calls walking into the kitchen.

“Morning Ian.”

Ian smiles at her before opening the fridge door and peeking inside. The first thing he sees is an apple so he grabs one and bites on it. He winces when the cold fruit gets to his teeth a bit, but he quickly adjusts and chews slowly. The sweet juice feels good going down his throat. “Breakfast?”

“Already set in the terrace.” Cindy replies while she peels carrots.

Ian nods then walks out of the kitchen. He heads straight to Mickey's office and knocks gently. “Come in.” he hears Mickey answer and he steps in.

Mickey's face is scrunched up in concentration but the moment he lays his eyes on Ian a big smile forms on his face and the act gives Ian butterflies. “You don’ have to knock. How many times have I told you that?” Mickey asks quietly.

Ian shrugs as he walks towards him. He sits on the desk facing his boyfriend. “I know. But you being a busy guy and all…”

“And you're my boyfriend.” Mickey insists. “You're welcome anytime.”

They’re both thinking about the incident when they had that huge misunderstanding where Ian thought Mickey kicked him out. Even though they made up and it’s now water under the bridge Ian still remembers it vividly and he never wants to cross Mickey like that ever again. But he understands that it’s different now. They talked about it and Mickey knows never to treat him like that again and Ian knows never to assume shit again.

“You sleep okay?” Mickey inquires caressing his boyfriend’s thigh.

“I'd sleep better if I didn’t have to wake up alone.”

Mickey chuckles. “I don’t sleep in. Ever.”

Ian frowns. “You used to sleep in when we first met. I woke up to you next to me every day for like a month.”

Mickey tilts his head. “That’s because I used to wake up earlier than usual to take care of the important shit before getting back to bed next to your unsuspecting sleepy ass.”

“How are you this sweet?” Ian inquires genuinely curious.

Mickey diverts his eyes so he's focused on his hand that’s still caressing Ian's thigh. “I don’t know man.” He sighs, looking up at Ian again. “Didn’t even know I was capable till you came along.”

This is a side Mickey didn’t even know he had but is forever grateful Ian introduced him to it. He has always wondered how people are able to wake up to the same person every day and not get tired of them. How the people who don’t cheat manage to remain so fucking faithful. How the people who have loved and loved until they’re old and wrinkled till one of them dies, how they managed to be together for all those years.

Now he knows.

He's always thought that those people stayed with each other out of obligation, or out of the fear of starting over with someone new, or some other shit like that. And while that may be the case in some relationships, he sees now that you can love a person whole heartedly. That you can be with someone every day and still not get enough of them. That you can love until it feels like your chest is being torn apart.

This realizations were brought to light by Ian and he has never been more grateful to be able to experience something like this.

It’s a beautiful, wonderful feeling and Mickey never wants to give it up. Never wants to lose it.

“Think I'm gonna go to the club today.” Ian voices pulling Mickey out of his thoughts.

“Have you figured out what you're gonna name it yet?”

Ian shakes his head ‘no’. “Not yet. But I wanna see the progress they’ve made.”

Mickey nods. “Talk to Shane. He's been overseeing things while you were in sabbatical.” Ian ducks his head. “You gonna be okay? It can wait.” He offers, not knowing how going back to the place where Marcus attacked him would make Ian feel.

Ian nods and gets up. He bends, placing a firm kiss on Mickey's lips. The latter readily opens for him, always ready for Ian's kisses. Their tongues tangle for a few seconds then Ian stands up straight.

“I'll be okay baby. I'll call you in case of anything.”

“You better.”

Mickey spanks Ian as he leaves and the redhead laughs loudly on his way out.  Ian stops by the door to glance back at Mickey. “You at least gonna have breakfast with me?”

Mickey smiles at him apologetically. “Can't. Sorry.”

Ian sighs. “Okay. Love you.”

“You too.”

 

✹✹✹✹✹✹✹✹✹✹

 

“Good morning Ian.” Cal greets as soon as Ian walks out of the mansion. Cal, Bruce and another bodyguard are waiting for him. Cal points towards the guy Ian doesn’t know but must be one of the many guards around. “This is Kenny, he’ll be accompanying you with us today.”

Ian lifts his brows. “There's going to be three of you?”

“Yes.” Cal nods.

Ian frowns. “And you and Bruce are coming with me.”

“Correct.”

“And yet Shane is waiting at the club for me.”

“Yes.” Cal continues.

Ian sighs. “Yeah, no. This is not happening.”

“Boss’ orders.”

Ian glares at Cal. “Where’s Eddy?” he asks, hoping the guard he actually likes and is familiar with will at least be around.

“Suspended.”

“What the fuck for!” Ian exclaims.

Its Bruce’s turn to raise an eyebrow at him. “The fuck do think?”

Ian huffs then he's angrily storming back into Mickey's office. He doesn’t knock this time.

Taking in Ian's demeanor, Mickey shuts his books and leans back in his comfy chair. “What did I do now?”

“I want Eddy back.”

Mickey crosses his hands on his stomach. “That’s not possible.”

Ian glares at his boyfriend. “You can't fire Eddy.”

“He's not fired. He's been suspended until further notice.”

“That’s… no!” Ian refutes adamantly. “That’s like, that’s exactly like firing him.”

Mickey sighs, looking at his boyfriend in a way he hopes Ian will get where he’s coming from. “You got badly injured, on his watch. He's lucky all I did was suspend him.”

“You mean fire him.” Mickey blinks up at him. “It wasn’t his fault. How was he supposed to know Marcus would go fucking ballistic and attack me?!”

“Because it’s his fucking job!” Mickey snaps, angrily enough to stand up. “It’s his fucking job to anticipate the danger. His job, to make sure you come back to me the same way you left.” He stabs a finger on his desk. “He fucked up.” Mickey breathes. “And that is something I don’t, and won't, condone. Especially now.”

Ian calms down somewhat, starting to see Mickey's reasoning. How can he even fault his boyfriend for caring about him? “What's happening now?”

Mickey slowly walks towards Ian and rubs his upper arms. “People know about you. And I can't risk my enemies using you to get to me.”

Ian is taken back to that time they had the conversation about him being a liability. Being Mickey's weakness. “I'm sorry baby.”

Mickey shakes his head. “Don’ be. We just have to be extra careful. That means upping your security, and firing incompetent bodyguards.”

Ian throws his hands over Mickey's shoulders. “Mick, babe. Come on, Eddy is a nice guy. He's good at his job. And a seven week suspension, I bet he's learnt his lesson. Come on please? For me?” he pleads, blinking green wide eyes at Mickey. “Pretty please?”

Mickey rolls his eyes. “You just want him back because you’ve bonded or some weird shit like that.”

Ian shrugs, doesn’t even bother denying. “He's the one you appointed me since I first got here. Of course he's my favorite.”

Mickey sighs loudly, relenting. “For you.” He says before picking up his phone to dial Eddy’s number.

“Yes!” Ian pecks Mickey on the cheek. “Also, you can't give me all you best men. So since Shane is at the club, I will take the Kenny guy, and some other two. But Cal and Bruce stay here with you. Like they always do.” Mickey opens his mouth to protest. “Not up for debate.” Ian says firmly and Mickey promptly shuts his mouth.

He shakes his head as he watches his redhead walk out of his office for the second time that morning.

 

✹✹✹✹✹✹✹✹✹✹

 

“Holy shit!” Ian exclaims, his heart beating out of his chest in panic. “Holy shit. Holy shit holy shit holy shit.” He drops the gun that’s still smoking and watches it fall to the ground. Kenny is looking at him, his eyes wide, as he glances between Ian and the bullet wound on his thigh.

“It’s okay.” Kenny swallows. “Don’ worry about it.”

“WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I JUST FUCKING SHOT YOU!”

“I know.” Kenny nods trying to smile but it comes out as a grimace. “But it’s okay. You umm…shit.”

“Is there anything I can do?” Ian asks urgently, breathlessly.

Kenny can't stand anymore and he drops to the ground, grabbing onto his bloody thigh. “No,” he winces. “but it’d be great if you and your boyfriend would stop shooting me.”

“Oh shit.” Ian mutters, getting down on his knees next to Kenny. “I'm so sorry. I'm…I'm…I'm… I didn’t mean to…I didn’t…I'm not.”

“I know Ian. Just stop freaking out and call Dr. Smith. Alright?” Kenny looks like he's about to pass out but he's acting like Ian didn’t just shoot him. How can he be the one trying to make Ian better and yet he's the one bleeding on the ground?

Ian nods and reaches for his phone. He's shaking too much so he drops it a few times. But Kenny is in a bad state so he calms himself down enough to dial Mickey's number.

 _“Sup Gallagher.”_ Mickey sounds so affectionate Ian is almost afraid to tell him what he's done. _“Ian?”_ Mickey calls when Ian doesn’t say anything.

“Umm…” Ian lets out a shuddering breath then looks at Kenny who's blinking slowly. Too slow.

 _“What's wrong!”_ Mickey's voice is urgent now, the concern clearly coming through.

“Mick,”

_“Yeah? Ian talk to me. Please, come on.”_

“Babe.” Ian sniffs. “I fucked up.”

 

 

 

_Three Hours Earlier…._


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my bad  
> y'all know i don like to keep u waiting when it comes to this fic.  
> next chapter soon. pwomise :))

_Three Hours Earlier…._

Ian and the guys arrive at the club and nameless guard number one opens the door for him and he slides out of the car. (He gave up learning the names of the bodyguards when he saw the number scattered around the estate. So he only learns those he deals with every day or sees often) Ian shakes his head in disbelief as he crosses the road with two guards ahead of him and two more behind him.

Nine months ago he was living on the street, bed hopping until one of his ‘friends’ got tired of him. Or worse having to ensure he has a john for the night when no one will let him crush with them because he doesn’t have enough money to chip in.

Now Ian fucking Gallagher is walking towards a club that he will soon be running, with four bodyguards surrounding him. Now he, is dating a mob boss who loves him more than Ian has ever been loved before. It is a wonderful feeling. The money and the luxury is good he's not going to lie. Knowing he has a bed for the night and that he never has to go hungry is a daily relief. But more than all of that. More than everything he has now, Ian is grateful for Mickey. Their relationship isn’t even a year old but Ian knows, he just knows that Mickey is the love of his life. That Mickey is it.  

The way that man treats him, the way he cares, the way he loves him, Ian can't ask for anything more. All he knows is that he loves Mickey back. More than the other man will ever know.

Ian would do anything for Mickey. And he's known that for a while. It scares him a little, because he's never been here before. Has never fallen this hard for someone before. But at the same time it excites him, makes him buzz in his boots. He finds himself grinning when he thinks about his boyfriend back at the mansion. His gorgeous boyfriend looking hot and edible behind his desk in that gorgeous black suit and that beautiful black hair .

He is definitely pounding that ass tonight.

As they walk towards the door Ian sees the familiar face he's been hoping to see. “Eddy!” he exclaims and the bodyguard smiles at him with a nod.

“Hi, Ian.”

They bro hug and then Ian steps back, in awe of how fast his boyfriend operates. “Good to see you man.”

“Me too! Feels good to be back. Walk you in?”

Ian nods and he heads inside the club. Eddy gestures to the other guards to stand back and they obey, staying outside the club while two stand just inside the door.

“What have you been doing for seven weeks anyway?” Ian asks looking at the ceiling he picked being put up. The tiles have already been changed and so has the color of the club. It seems the only thing left is the chairs and tables then they can start hiring.

“I had already started working as a fucking bouncer man,” Eddy replies. “jumped at the first chance to be back.”

Ian chuckles. “So you love this job, huh?” Ian looks at the guard. “Even with all the risks?”

Eddy scoffs. “Do you have any idea how well Mickey pays? Especially since I became your personal bodyguard?” he shakes his head. “I'm paying for all my sisters’ education man. And I got four.”

“Damn.” Ian raises his brows.

“Yeah. And the youngest is 16 and pregnant so her kid is on me too. And on top of all that, I can afford my condo _and_ my car.” He shrugs. “The risks are worth it man.”

Well, Ian isn’t going to dispute that.

An hour or two pass by as Ian walks around the club taking in the progress and approving how Shane made sure everything was done to the latter. That everything Ian told the guard he wanted is what he can see now. He is super excited. Eddy is right behind him every step of the way, trailing him and opening doors for him and moving people out of his way. Ian notices the hovering but he knows there's nothing he can tell the bodyguard to make him give Ian space.

He finds himself frowning in thought though.

“What?” Eddy asks.

“Why does Mick need all you bodyguards anyway?” Ian inquires once they're back in the general area of the club where the dance floor will be. “I mean, all his businesses are legal.” He starts counting his fingers. “ Let’s see, he's a Shylock, he’s a car dealer, owns a construction company and two clubs not counting mine, right?”

Eddy coughs. “Right.”

“All these are legal. I don’ get it.” Ian drops his hands, placing them on his waist. “Is it because of how he got here? The illegal jobs he had before?”

Eddy clears his throat and looks around the guys working on the ceiling. “Yeah. Sure.”

Ian thinks the guard sounds weird. He's about to question him some more when someone slaps his shoulder before squeezing. “Gallagher. You're here.” Shane greets. “Please tell me your being here means you're feeling better because overseeing renovations is not my forte.”

Ian grins at the much taller, much bigger guard. “Yeah. I'm definitely back.”

Shane clasps his hands. “Fucking A! After today you're on your own.”

Ian laughs but voices his agreement. After being around for this long he has noticed Shane only fully trusts Mickey with himself. They’ve come a long way and Mickey isn’t just a boss to the guy. He's a friend. He was there when Mickey and his brothers were working under Terry. He's seen Mickey's empire grow from the ground up. This is why Mickey trusts Shane so much too, more than anybody else. Probably even more than Ian.

“It looks good Shane. Don’t undermine your skills.” Ian praises and the bodyguard just scoffs before yelling at some guy about how if he falls off the ladder he's not getting paid.

“The office is the only place that didn’t need any renovating so I'm gonna go chill there for a bit.” Ian tells Eddy.

“Cool. I'll be around.”

Ian nods and takes the stair case leading upstairs. He walks into the spacious office and caresses the desk. This is his. He will be sitting right here and giving orders in a few weeks. He will summon his employees on that leather couch, where he will lecture or fire them. He smirks. He's going to be a boss.

He's looking forward to it.

He's never done it before but he's worked it two clubs a few years ago and he liked the atmosphere so he thinks he’ll do just fine. Sitting behind his desk, he places his long legs on it. Ian glances at the couch again and thinks of all the times he’ll fuck his boyfriend on it. Placing his hands behind his head, he can't help but laugh.

“Settling in well I see.”

Ian startles when Kenny walks into the room. He rubs the back of his neck bashfully. “Yeah. Still getting used to it though.”

Kenny looks around the room. “ Yeah well, suits you.” He pushes the bottom of his suit jacket behind his back and places his hands on his waist. “Eddy sent me to check in on you. After what happened I think you will never take a shit without him knowing.” Ian laughs as his eyes narrow in on his weapon. Kenny catches him looking. “You ever handled one before?” Ian shakes his head no, eyes still on the gun, intrigued. The bodyguard pulls his gun out and twists it in his hands. “It’s a Beretta 92FS. My favorite.” Ian doesn’t say anything but keeps watching Kenny. “ It’s just, let’s say easier to handle.” He shrugs then offers it to Ian.

“Wanna hold it?”

 

✹✹✹✹✹✹✹✹✹✹

_Now_

 

 

Shane, Eddy and two other bodyguards come running into the office their faces full of panic.

“ WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED ?!” Shane exclaims when he takes in the scene, glancing between Ian and Kenny. “Are you okay?” he grabs Ian's shoulders and turns him left and right, checking his body for an injury, before grabbing his face and doing the same.

Ian stares at the bodyguard incredulously before pushing at Shane’s chest. “Are you fucking serious?!” he exclaims. “He’s the one bleeding on the fucking floor!” he gestures at an unconscious Kenny.

“Yeah but are _you_ okay?” Shane insists, not knowing what transpired.

Ian sighs, starting to get why Kenny was worried about him too instead of himself. He still can't believe that even during a time like this he's the fucking priority.

“I'm fine Shane. Kenny is the one who got shot.”

That’s when Shane joins Eddy on the floor who’s slapping Kenny’s cheeks. The latter groans and opens his eyes. “You gotta stay awake man.” Eddy says.

Shane looks at Ian then wordlessly gestures at the gun on the carpet and the wound on Kenny. Ian swallows. “He gave me his gun to hold ‘cause I told him I've never touched one before.” The redhead head breathes loudly. “Next thing I know I'm pulling the trigger and the gun is going off. The safety was, the safety was off.” Ian finishes, still breathing hard. “I'm so sorry Kenny.” He apologizes to the guy who nods once, eyes shut in pain.

Ian steps back as Shane, Eddy and one of the other guys tend to Kenny before Mickey and Dr. Smith get here. There's a window behind his chair and Ian hugs himself, staring outside at blue the sky in thought.

“Fuck.”

He curses softly. He's in trouble. He just knows he's in trouble. He just shot one of Mickey's men in his new club that’s not even open yet and there's no way Mickey won't be pissed at him about this. Ian just _shot_ one of his men. For no fucking reason! Mickey might even be more pissed that he was handling a gun in the first fucking place.

Ian hates this. Ian hates this so fucking much. They're in a good place. Scratch that, there in an excellent place in their relationship. The last thing Ian wants is for his boyfriend to be upset with him. It’s really the worst feeling ever.

Boy did he fuck up.

Just then the door barges open and Mickey rushes in with the doctor right behind him. Ian turns around and sees Mickey's eyes widen when he sees a bloody Kenny on the floor. His eyes search the room and he shuts his eyes and visibly exhales in relief when he sees Ian is fine and unharmed. Ian can still see the anger and worry in those beautiful, limpid, blue eyes though.

He unknowingly starts wringing his fingers like a kid who's about to be berated.

Ian can only hope the fall out isn’t too big because of this.

 


	12. Chapter 12

Smith quickly starts attending to Kenny and the other guards stand back. Mickey and Ian don’t break their gaze, not even when Kenny cries out of pain before promptly passing out. Mickey hasn’t stopped looking at Ian since he walked in and Ian hasn’t been able to break the eye contact either. Mickey's blues have been going softer and softer though, the more he keeps staring at the redhead, his anger slowly seeping from his eyes.

At seeing that, Ian slowly calms down and stops freaking out so much. Though he's still a little upset that he worried his boyfriend enough to make him angry. Mickey takes the few steps necessary to get to the other side of the room next to Ian. The taller man licks his lips as he watches his boyfriend come closer and closer towards him. To his surprise, Mickey takes his hand the moment he reaches him. Ian doesn’t realize he's been shaking until Mickey's touch instantly calms him.

“You okay?” Mickey asks, quietly and Ian nods. “You didn’t get hurt, did you?”

“No.” Ian replies just as softly before clearing his throat. “I'm sorry.” He says. But before Mickey can reply Smith is standing up and facing them with his gloved hands all bloody. “I'm sorry you’ve been coming over so much lately.” Ian offers.

Dr. Smith laughs. “Compared to the usual, things have actually been slow.”

Ian raises his brows in surprise. He had not expected that answer. Another question comes to mind though. “You ever been called ‘cause of Mickey?”

The doctor looks at said boyfriend but keeps mum.

Ian swallows and he feels Mickey's hand hold him tighter. With that kind of reaction he can definitely fill in the blanks.

The shorter brunette pulls Ian towards the door and the other occupants of the room make way so the two can walk out. They head into the room across from Ian's office and for now it’s just a big empty room. Ian hasn’t been here before.

“I've only needed the doc like four times, max.” Mickey says the moment the door closes behind them.

“That’s too many times.” Ian mumbles but Mickey hears him anyway.

“What happened?” Mickey asks taking Ian's other hand too. The redhead has a feeling his boyfriend already knows the answer.

“It was an accident.” Ian explains, his tone and expression conveying just how sorry he is.

Mickey shakes his head. “Stop.” He placates. “I'm not mad.”

“You're not?”

“No.”

“But I shot him.”

“It was his own fault.”

Ian frowns. Mickey must have missed what he said so he enunciates. _“I_ , shot _him_.” Mickey frowns. “And I am so sorry baby. I shouldn’t have taken the gun in the first place.” The redhead winces at the memory of shooting the guard, feeling so guilty about the entire thing.

“It was his own damn fault.” Mickey repeats firmly.

Ian blinks at his boyfriend, not understanding his thought process.

“Better him than you.” Mickey continues.

“That’s a little harsh.”

Mickey scoffs and lets go of Ian's hands to pat himself for cigarettes and a lighter. “No it’s not.” He shrugs. “They know what this job entails before they even take it.”

“I suppose.”

“Not to mention he knew you’ve never handled a gun before but still left the safety on.”

“Right.” Ian twists his mouth.

“See? His fault.”

Ian inhales then exhales loudly. “So you're not upset?”

“Why would I be?” Mickey opens a window before blowing smoke outside. Ian joins him where he's standing. “All I care about and will always care about is that you're alright.”

Ian's cheeks start pinking and he ducks making Mickey laugh. He honestly thought Mickey was going to be mad. It seems he still has a lot to learn about their relationship. He grabs Mickey's hand that’s not holding the stick, entwines their fingers and squeezes it.

“I love you.” Mickey just smiles up at him and shakes his head. Ian is the luckiest motherfucker on earth if he's being honest. “Hey babe?”

“Sup.”

“I kinda wanna get my mind off all this.”

“What do you need?”

Ian shrugs, staring out the window. This room doesn’t have that good a view. All the can see is the opposite building and the ally separating them. “I kinda just want to get sloshed till I forget I almost killed someone.”

“You shot him in the thigh.” Mickey rolls his eyes. “Last time he got shot it was in the stomach.” Mickey reminds him.

“Yeah about that, Kenny said that it would be great if we could stop shooting him.” Mickey laughs. “Right before he passed out.” He adds and the brunette just laughs some more. “So?” Ian inquires.

The brunette shakes his head. “I gotta go somewhere, take care of something.”

“Wow. Thanks for being so forthcoming Mick.” Ian quirks sarcastically.

Grabbing the back of Ian's head, Mickey pulls him down for a tight lipped kiss, but Ian refuses to take that. He licks between his boyfriend’s lips and the latter gets the message, promptly parting them. The redhead is quick to push a tongue in, moaning softly when Mickey welcomes the invasion.

Ian can taste the residual smoke in Mickey's mouth, mixed in with coffee. He pulls on the shorter man’s waist and pulls him in even closer. They're soon getting lost swapping spit in the empty room, the scary situation already forgotten. Mickey is the one who breaks the kiss but keeps their foreheads touching.

“I'm sorry. But I really have to go.” Ian pouts. We can finish this when you come home.”

“I'll hold you to that.” Ian promises as they walk out the room. “Don’t matter how drunk I'll be I'm jumping your bones as soon as I get home.”

“Will this be before or after you’re done ordering me around?”

“After, of course.”

“If you say so tough guy.” Mickey turns his head to smirk at Ian and the redhead smiles when his boyfriend’s expression is just daring him to come through with his threat.

Oh, he's on.

 

✹✹✹✹✹✹✹✹✹✹

 

 _My money, my body, na your own_  
_My houses, my cars, it's the remix king_  
 _Davido, Kells_  
 _Haters, look what you've done_  
  
_If I tell you say I love you o_  
 _My money my body na your own o baby_  
 _Thirty billion for the account o_  
 _Versace and Gucci for your body o baby_

Ian walks into Sparta moving to the song he has never heard before but the tune is catchy enough for him to dance to the beat. He heard R. Kelly’s voice somewhere in there though so he blames his lack of knowledge on the fact that he hasn’t been listening to music a lot lately. Looking around, he sees the place is already packed and the VIP sections completely occupied even though it’s only 8:00 PM. Damn, he really shouldn’t have taken his time when he went back to the house. But he needed to shower and eat before leaving which are both crucial things so you can't really blame him.

Where will he sit now?

Someone nudges him in the back and Ian turns to look at Eddy. “You ok? Need somewhere to sit?”

That’s right. Eddy. He has bodyguards now and is dating a not only hot but also rich as fuck mob boss who owns the club he just stepped into. Ian smirks evilly. How could he have even forgotten that?

Looking around again, Ian points at the VIP area directly across the entrance of the club. “There.” Is all he says and then Eddy is nodding and walking away. Cal is the other bodyguard who came with him so he taps his shoulder.

“Young boss, yes this is your man’s club but he won't make any money if you keep causing traffic.”

“Oh!” Ian looks behind them at the people waiting to pass but his guards were blocking the way because he'd stopped. He walks towards the VIP section he pointed out to Eddy, not even feeling guilty that it’s already being occupied and he's kicking people out. After all, what good is his label if he can't sit where he wants at his boyfriend’s club?

Eddy comes back with a bodyguard and a waiter and they walk into the area to talk to the current occupants. In the meantime Ian pulls out his phone to text Mickey.

**Just got here babe. Hope everything’s okay?**

**Yeah. Have a blast. Love you. ❤**

Ian grins before pocketing his phone and leaning on the wall as he watches the proceedings. He sees the bodyguard say something to one of the guys before pointing at Ian. The guy looks at him and Ian just looks back. Then the stranger is sighing and whispering to his friends and within seconds they're packing up their drinks and clearing out of the area. As they walk out Ian walks in and takes one of the two couches. The place has six VIP sections and each one has two leather couches facing each other. He drops down and gets comfortable.

The guy that talked to the guard walks back towards him. Ian looks up.

“Are you by yourself or are you expecting people?” the stranger shouts over the music.

“I'm alone.” Ian replies before turning to the waiter who's waiting expectantly. “A bottle of Hennessey, please.” She nods severally before rushing off, eager to please him.

The stranger continues talking once she's gone. “Maybe we can all just share the space?” he asks. “If you're on your own?” he gestures at the empty couch and the excess space next to Ian.

The redhead tilts his head and thinks about it. “No.”

The guy stands up and sniffs, rubbing his nose. He looks like he's about to say something… not so nice and Ian raises a brow at him, daring him to. The stranger looks at Eddy and Cal who are standing just outside the line and nods once before stepping away.

But Ian is not a total asshole so; “Hey!” the guy stops. “Tell your waiter two bottles of JD on me.” He shouts and the guy’s eyes go wide before he lets out a wide surprised grin. “For inconveniencing you.” Ian continues and the guy nods again.

“Thanks man.” Ian nods in acknowledgement and the guy leaves.

 _One, don't pick up the phone_  
_You know he's only calling 'cause he's drunk and alone_  
 _Two, don't let him in_  
 _You'll have to kick him out again_  
 _Three, don't be his friend_  
 _You know you're gonna wake up in his bed in the morning_  
 _And if you're under him_  
 _You ain't getting over him_

Hey! That song he knows! Ian is already dancing is his seat and moving to the familiar beat when his waiter comes back with his cognac, ice cubes and a glass. He smiles thankfully at her then proceeds to pour himself a drink. He drinks the first one neat then pours himself another and puts the cubes inside before leaning back on the couch to watch the rest of the crowd.

He's scrolling through his phone while nodding his head to the new song when he notices a lady approach Cal. He watches the interaction, then Cal is whispering in Eddy’s ear then the latter is walking towards Ian. Eddy drops on the couch next to him.

“That girl wants to talk to you.”

Ian frowns at him. “Why would I want to talk to her?” Ian gestures with his hand, a little baffled. Apart from the fact that he's gay he's got Mickey. _Their boss_. What the fuck?

“It’s not like that. Give us some credit man. We love our lives too much.” Eddy smirks. “She says it’s not about that.”

Ian looks at the blond where Cal is blocking her way but she's still waiting patiently, looking right at Ian with her arms crossed.

Now Ian is intrigued.

He grabs his drink, leans back again and places one leg on the other. He then nods at Eddy and his bodyguard nods at Cal who moves out of the way to excuse the girl. The two guards continue to guard the space, while the redhead watches the blond petite girl walk towards him.

“Mind if I join you, your majesty?” she asks her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Ian laughs. “Sure.” He gestures at the space next to him. “And I'm far from royalty.”

“Coulda fooled me.” She says. “Look,” she starts her face serious. “My boyfriend Noah, is the one you talked to.” Ian nods. “He said you didn’t want to share and to make us feel better you bought us two bottles of fucking whiskey.” Ian opens his mouth to reply but she continues. “Yeah, that’s not gonna fucking work for me.”

“Nothing can be done now.”

She frowns at him. “It’s his fucking birthday man. We had to pay so we could reserve this specific place. We were looking forward to partying here.” She jabs the couch with her forefinger.

“I'll have you reimbursed.” Ian starts to call Eddy but stops when the girl growls in frustration. “That’s not the fucking point!” she shouts. “You are by yourself, c’mon!”

Ian looks at her. She really does seem upset that they have to party with the rest of the rowdy crowd.

“We don’t have fucking chairs. Just one small, stupid fucking table surrounded by fucking drunks who keep pushing us. Imagine how we feel after coming here knowing we were going to enjoy ourselves in the VIP section.” She sighs. “And all the others are fucking taken.” The girl finishes, resigned. “Please.”

“Oh God.” Ian moans. He shuts his eyes so he doesn’t have to look at those pleading eyes whose color he can't really tell at the moment.

God dammit. He was really enjoying his diva moment.

“Fuck, fine.” He throws his hands up, giving in.

She shrieks and Ian tilts back to get away from her especially when she tries to hug him. “Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!”

Then she's gone and the rest of her friends are back and the VIP section is full again and Ian is sandwiched between the girl and another one, this time a fellow redhead.

Oh well, drinking with company wouldn’t hurt.

“So who are you anyway? Does your dad own the place?” fellow redhead asks. “I'm Sandy by the way.”

“I'm Ian. And no, my boyfriend.”

Her face falls but then two seconds later she's exclaiming with glee. “I don’t have any gay friends!”

“We’re not friends.” Ian is quick to point out.

“We’re both redheads, did you notice?” Sandy asks then touches their heads together.

Oh God. Ian is in for quite a night.

Eddy looks at him and mouths; “Are you okay?”

Ian nods with a smile and the guard turns back around.

All in all it turns out to be a great night. His new company is fun and funny and Ian ends up dancing and drinking and partying until his legs ache. They keep going until 4:00PM which is when some of them start passing out while the crowd in the club dwindles. Ian is very, very, very drunk. As drunk as he wanted to be actually.

He leans back on the couch and shuts his eyes. Someone slaps his hand and he opens them. “What?” he slurs.

“Thanks for letting us sit here.” Blondie –who Ian hasn’t learnt her name yet- slurs back. “And for buying all those shots.” She glances at her boyfriend and snorts. “His best birthday for sure.”

Ian smiles. “No p’blem.”

Blondie smiles. “You wanna maybe exchange numbers? We can party again sometime.”

Ian thinks he doesn’t have any friends so he doesn’t mind. He pulls out his phone. “Sure.”

Blondie types in her number then gives him back his phone. “I'm Mandy by the way.”

“Ian.”

She stands and pulls her boyfriend with her.” We’ll see you and your goons next time Ian.”

“Looking forward to it!” He replies chuckling.  

As the rest leave, Eddy and Cal also come to guide him out of the club. Cal looks through the bill and calls for his waiter while Eddy directs a staggering Ian towards the car outside.

 

✹✹✹✹✹✹✹✹✹✹

 

“Boss!” Eddy calls loudly and Mickey groans awake, checking for the time. Five fucking AM. Awesome. Sliding off the bed, he puts on the first thing he finds and goes down the stairs. “Got something that belongs to you!” Eddy continues to yell and Mickey rolls his eyes.

Mickey comes down the stairs in a white tee and black sweats, hands in his pockets. He laughs when he sees the drunk smile he gets from Ian the moment the redhead sees him. “Well, this certainly explains why our text messages stopped making sense at 1:00AM.”

Ian giggles and tries getting away from Eddy so he can reach Mickey. He almost face plants and both men rush to grab him.

“M’ckey.”

“Hiiiiii. You alright there?”

“Baby.” Ian buries his face in Mickey's neck and sniffs loudly. “My baaaaby.”

“U-huh.” Mickey nods towards Eddy who's trying not to laugh and they head upstairs.

He places Ian gently on the bed then starts taking off his boyfriend’s shoes. “Get Cal for me.”

“Sure thing boss.”

“Had s’much fun babe.”

“I can tell.”

“Come with me nesht time?” Ian looks up at him what Mickey thinks is supposed to be pleadingly since his eyes barely opening.

“Okay.”

“Good.”

“I made new pals.”

Mickey chuckles. “U-okay.” He removes Ian's T-shirt and puts a looser one on him. He tries to put him under the covers but his boyfriend slaps his hands away. “What?”

“Underwear.”

“What about it?”

“You, you… it’s still on.”

“Well if you're so aware of yourself take it off your darn self.”

“No, you, finish, what you started.”

“Bossy fuck.”

Cal walks in just as Ian is tucked in and is wiggling in his pillow trying to get comfortable. “Boss?”

“Need you today at 5:00. Be here.”

“Shane caught me up. We really gonna off the kid?”

Mickey straightens up and Cal takes a step back. “Ever seen me off a child before?”

“No.”

“Then don’ ask me stupid fucking questions.”

“Sorry boss.”

“We’re just trying to teach him a lesson. Gonna make him think I'll kill his fucking kid but won't.” Cal nods.

“Kay.” Mickey sniffs. “Now fuck off.”

Mickey removes his T-shirt and sweats then gets in beside Ian in just his boxers. Ian scoots closer till they're chest to chest. “Who’s, whose kid is, off tomorrow?”

Mickey's heart jumps. “What?”

“You gon… babysit? I wanna help.” Ian offers drowsily. “Can I help?”

Mickey caresses the freckled cheek. “Need to learn how to use a gun first before babysitting.”

“Okay. Teach me. Tomowow.” Ian says before passing out for good this time.

Mickey frowns. That’s not what he meant at all. Is Ian really ready for that? Can he really teach Ian how to use a gun? It seems so dangerous. Seems like opening a door so his boyfriend can walk into a world Mickey has been trying so hard to keep him out of.

He doesn’t know if he's okay with that.

Then again shit does happen and he wants Ian to be prepared.

He sighs.

He’ll think about it when they wake up.

Placing a kiss on Ian’s temple, Mickey joins his boyfriend in slumber land.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first song is Davido feat R.Kelly - IF remixx  
> 2nd song is Dua Lipa - New Rules.
> 
> till next time loves!!! ♥♥♥


End file.
